Amor y éxtasis
by Nadeshiko HH
Summary: Una monja con la única misión de servir a los mandatos de su iglesia sin importar que tenga que usar la espada para cumplirlos, y su encuentro con una mujer dispuesta a hacerlo todo para quebrantar su devoción.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes son propiedad de sus repectivos autores.

**Amor y éxtasis.**

**Capitulo 1.**

La monja tenía un buen rato de pie el pasillo frente a la puerta. Después de tocar y no tener respuesta decidió aguardar un poco antes de volver a intentar para no parecer insistente. Mientras, hizo un recuento de los eventos del día, nada extraordinario había pasado; pero después de la cena recibieron la visita de un mensajero, más bien un soldado, ella misma le había abierto la puerta y lo vio desmontar de su caballo y dejarlo atado en el túnel de la entrada junto con su espada, él sabía que nadie ajeno a la orden podía entrar armado al convento, después lo llevo ante la hermana guía. Y ahora tenía la tarea de comunicar un mensaje importante a la ocupante de la celda frente a la cual estaba.

—Hermana Fate, lamento molestarla.

Dijo intentando que su voz fuera reconocida, pero se sintió torpe, después de todo quién era ella para que en cuanto se le identificara recibiera un trato especial… solo era una más con la misión de servir a las causas de la verdadera fe. De improviso recordó el mensaje con carácter de urgente que tenía que comunicar y abandonó sus cavilaciones. Supuso que ya había pasado un tiempo razonable para no resultar molesta y volvió a golpear la puerta:

—Hermana, lamento molestarla; pero tengo un mensaje urgente —dijo tratando de sonar tranquila pese a la urgencia de su misión.

No hubo respuesta nuevamente, solo esperaba que esa puerta se abriera antes de la "hora quieta" cuando todos los habitantes del convento debían recogerse en sus celdas, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente para se asomara una mujer rubia con un rostro muy bello y ojos rojizos, la monja estaba convencida de que la vista de ese rostro regocijaba hasta al mismo dios creador.

—Hermana Shari , ¿cuál es ese mensaje urgente?

Shari noto el aspecto y el tono de voz un poco agitado pero hizo lo posible por no mostrarse curiosa.

—Hermana Fate, lamento interrumpir, ha venido un mensajero para solicitar su presencia mañana en "La gracia".

—Y el mensajero… ¿dijo quién solicitaba mi presencia?

—La Suprema Santidad es quien le solicita, por eso la hermana guía me envió enseguida a avisarle hermana… el mensajero aclaró que no se trataba de una audiencia.

—Entiendo… —dijo la rubia reflexionando un poco— gracias hermana Shari, me ocupare de ello. Que el creador permanezca con usted.

Sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta, Shari se retiró, y en su camino se encontró a las hermanas encargadas de apagar los hacheros de los pasillos y apresuro el paso para llegar a su celda.

Una hora después de que la "hora quieta" fuera anunciada el silencio reinaba en casi todo el convento, pero en la celda de la hermana Fate había indicios de actividad, el sonido del látigo impactando en la piel desnuda rompía el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la construcción permitiendo que el clamor de los golpes hicieran eco en las gruesas paredes de la pequeña habitación, de vez en vez un ligero sollozo acompañaba la sinfonía de golpes, pero una queja por el dolor era una debilidad imperdonable, más aun, era una ofensa a la penitencia que debía cumplir. Entonces asegurando el látigo en su mano derecha arremetió con más ímpetu pasándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo y asestando en la espalda un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores, y solo hubo el sonido del golpe esta vez, su cuerpo entero se estremeció de dolor pero ninguna queja abandonó sus labios, inhalo profundamente y recompuso la postura: las rodillas desnudas sobre el suelo de piedra, el torso erecto y la cabeza inclinada con la vista en el suelo para mostrar humildad. Después inhalo profundamente volvió a asegurar el látigo y asesto un golpe más, ahora pasando el brazo sobre su hombro derecho y nuevamente solo el hubo el sonido del golpe. Sentía la piel arder y cada respiración se le complicaba, apretó los dientes y así los mantuvo para que ningún sonido abandonara su boca.

Desde pequeña su madre le había enseñado que en ocasiones es la carne la que domina a la razón. Cuando eso sucede, es el cuerpo el que debe ser castigado de manera que la siguiente vez que estuviera expuesto a alguna tentación sería la propia carne la que se negaría a pecar… "debemos someter la voluntad de la carne" en su mente repetía las palabras de su madre una y otra vez.

Cumplió cabalmente con esa parte de su penitencia, y mientras se recuperaba reflexionó un poco en el sentimiento de satisfacción que la invadió, fue solo un instante, una reacción inconsciente, aun así por un momento se sintió orgullosa por culminar con el castigo de forma tan pulcra "¿Acaso he caído en soberbia?" Pensó, se sintió contrariada con la idea y decidió que debía hablar de esa debilidad con su confesora y guía antes del oficio de la mañana.

Las heridas en su espalda debían estar sangrando, pero si dios le perdonaba su falta sin duda le dejaría la piel cicatrizar rápido. De eso no tenía la menor duda… ese era el medio por el cual dios le enviaba alivio y le permitía sobrellevar las dudas, y la prueba era que ese dolor punzante, insoportable a veces, siempre lograba llevarse cualquier otra emoción e impedía que su cuerpo dominara a su razón por un largo periodo, y le dejaba la seguridad de que algún día lograría quedarse en ese estado de forma permanente.

Le resultaba difícil tener pensamientos claros. Permanecía de rodillas, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía pequeños temblores en todo el cuerpo que debía controlar. Inhalo profundamente reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones y lo dejo escapar lentamente, repitió lo mismo hasta conseguir que su respiración se normalizara, y cuando asimiló un poco el ardor de sus heridas dejo el látigo a un costado sobre el suelo, se acomodo la camisa de rígido algodón para cubrirse la espalda, acomodó el cabello hacía atrás y ató los cordones de la camisa, entonces encogió los brazos y junto las manos con los dedos entrelazados dejándolas sobre el pecho y comenzó a orar en voz baja.

Apenas despuntaba el alba cuando Fate despertó y se desperezo un poco antes de levantarse. Las heridas en la espalda le escocían pero ignoró la sensación. Sin tardanza se puso de pie, se acomodó la larga camisa que mostraba pequeñas marcas de sangre seca en la espalda, se echo encima su hábito de sarga negra y lo ajusto atando a la cintura una cuerda de algodón color crudo que usaba como cinturón. No fue necesario que encendiera una vela para poder moverse de forma segura en la oscuridad que aun había en su habitación porque conocía perfectamente la distribución del escaso mobiliario de su celda: una mesa, una silla, en un rincón una pequeña mesa alta sobre la que estaba una palangana con agua limpia para lavarse, el baúl pegado a la pared al lado de la puerta y en el fondo al ras del suelo el jergón donde dormía. Todas las celdas del convento eran iguales a la suya, pero no todas sus compañeras de orden usaban un jergón para dormir y una almohada de madera como ella, algunas preferían la comodidad de una cama con colchón de paja; sin embargo Fate siempre rechazaba la comodidad argumentando que solo podría considerarse digna de servir al dios creador si emulaba el ejemplo del Santo Rey, el maestro que fundó su fe.

Después de lavarse y peinar el largo y rubio cabello en una trenza se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha del hábito y se dispuso a salir, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara las campanadas que anunciaban el primer oficio de la mañana. Fate guardo las manos en las bolsas del hábito y se apresuro a andar por los oscuros pasillos en busca de su confesora y guía.

-o-

La mañana era fría y la bruma tardaba en dispersarse, no obstante que ese era el clima característico de la región de meridional, al parecer este año el invierno sería el más crudo de los últimos años. Ese era el motivo por el que una caravana de comerciantes apresuraba el paso para llegar al sur del continente lo más rápido posible antes de que el otoño llegara a su fin. Era un gran grupo y sus integrantes eran conocidos como "Uminaris" por el nombre de su lugar de origen. Uminari una pequeña región situada al centro del continente que fue absorbida por las naciones vecinas varios siglos atrás, y de la que los habitantes originales fueron desplazados definitivamente medio siglo atrás por su deseo de seguir practicando el culto antiguo. Con el tiempo se convirtieron en hábiles comerciantes que visitaban las principales ciudades de cada reino, llevando mercancías de una región a otra siguiendo siempre la misma ruta que les hacía recorrer gran parte del continente en un periodo de cuatro o seis años dependiendo de qué tan benévolo podía ser el clima, o que encontraran lugares que gozaran de bonanza justo en su visita.

El contingente compuesto por unos sesenta carromatos, cada uno tirado por uno o dos caballos, se encontraba acampando en una pradera cerca de la carretera principal que conducía a Ciudad Origen, en ese punto estaban a menos de un día de camino.

—¡Nanoha, hora de levantarse!

Se escucho la voz de un hombre dentro de un carromato, llamando a la ocupante de una litera angosta fijada en la pared de uno de los costados.

—Todavía es muy temprano —respondió una mujer de cabello cobrizo mientras se envolvía en las mantas.

—Te daré un rato más, pero recuerda que nos pondremos en marcha después del desayuno —dijo el hombre antes de salir.

Después se escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, Nanoha se descubrió la cabeza, y recorrió con la mirada el interior del carromato cerciorándose que estaba sola. Volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas y meditó un rato. En realidad no era que quisiera dormir por más tiempo, lo que quería era estar a solas en el carromato que compartía con sus padres para dormir, les ofrecía cierta comodidad pero a sus veintiún años pensaba que debía contar con su propio carromato.

Suspiro porque sabía que era más que imposible, sin importar que contara con los medios suficientes para obtener uno. Ella permanecía soltera y en la caravana era una norma que solo las familias podían tener carromatos como posesiones.

Para los integrantes de la caravana era costumbre que los jóvenes se casaran a partir de los quince años, sus hermanos así lo habían hecho y desde entonces gozaban de una posición que les otorgaba cierto respeto entre el grupo; pero su caso era muy distinto: era mujer y además soltera. Eso le colocaba por debajo de la media del escalafón social del grupo, apenas arriba de los niños; pero no podía negar que los integrantes de la caravana en su mayoría eran amables y la apreciaban.

Cuando meditaba acerca de su situación siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: sentía un vacio en su vida, la falta de algo… o de alguien, pero siempre terminaba rechazando la opción del matrimonio. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella.

Recordaba, cuando era adolescente, la emoción con la que sus amigas hablaban de casarse con un hombre fuerte, apuesto y amable con el yacerían en el lecho, y le darían hijos sanos a quien cuidar. Cuando las escuchaba no podía evitar preguntarse qué de atractivo podía tener eso… siempre le decían "Nanoha, con el tiempo lo entenderás, llegara el día que tu naturaleza despierte y añores tener a un hombre a tu lado". Sonrió un poco pensando en lo que sabía de las relaciones entre hombre y mujer "la mujer yace debajo del hombre en el lecho y no al lado" declaró, todas sus amigas ahora casadas le decían que era maravilloso, incluso su hermana se lo dijo cuando había querido instruirla un poco, como era el deber de toda mujer mayor de la familia; sin embargo no importaba que le dijeran simplemente no le atraía la idea del matrimonio.

A medida que había pasado el tiempo su naturaleza despertó, pero jamás el deseo de yacer con un hombre. No obstante ella no se rindió, lo intentó pensando que quizá después de probar el deseo por un compañero llegaría, pero no fue así, sentía una extraña necesidad pero al momento en que algún pretendiente intento acariciarla el deseo se desvanecía, incluso algunas veces su cuerpo era invadido de un rotundo rechazo.

Siempre tuvo oportunidades, le decían que era atractiva, y realmente lo era, siempre fue delgada y ágil, y después de la pubertad tenía lindas y marcadas curvas que dejaban ver su femineidad, su rostro era agraciado y gentil con unos bellos ojos azules, y su sonrisa era honesta y contagiosa. Desde que tenía quince años fue asediada por pretendientes, los mejores partidos del grupo le propusieron matrimonio, incluso algunos hombres que no pertenecían a la caravana, establecidos y con ricas posesiones se mostraban dispuestos a abandonarlo todo con tal de convertirla en su esposa… y a todos los había rechazado.

Ante esas propuestas de matrimonio alguna vez pensó que quizá lo que anhelaba era establecerse en una granja, en un pueblo o ciudad, y llevar una vida tranquila lejos del ajetreo de la caravana; pero siempre rechazaba la idea al imaginarse como esposa de un granjero y rodeada de hijos. Lo raro era que cuando le preguntaban qué planes tenía para el futuro simplemente no tenía respuestas. A veces envidiaba a sus amigas y compañeras que eran felices teniendo a su lado a un compañero a quien amar, unas se desvivían por sus hijos y otras esperaban con alegría convertirse en madres en un futuro próximo. Con algo de anhelo comenzó a acariciar su pecho izquierdo tanteando poco a poco, era una sensación agradable sin duda, experimentó imaginando que no era su mano la que estaba proporcionándole la caricia sino la de Yumei, uno de sus pretendientes, un tipo moreno muy atractivo, alto y fornido que le prometió esperarla la vida entera si era preciso; de súbito ese tacto se convirtió en incomodo tal vez hasta repulsivo y retiró su mano de inmediato.

Nanoha volvió a suspirar y se levanto lentamente con algo de pereza, recogió las mantas de lana con las que se había arropado y también las usadas por sus padres que se encontraban en el suelo de madera del carromato, también hizo lo propio con el jergón que había dejado al último. Se vistió con un sencillo vestido de lana color azul, busco el valiosísimo pedazo de espejo que guardaba en el baúl que contenía sus pertenencias personales, lo recargo en la mesa de manera que pudiera ver su reflejo mientras peinaba su largo cabello cobrizo en una coleta de medio lado. Sonrió levemente recordando lo que continuamente le decían sus hermanos y sus padres: "Nanoha, ojala tuvieras a alguien para quien estar bonita".

Cuando salió del carromato inhalo profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aire fresco de la mañana y echo a andar en busca de su familia.

* * *

N/A: Hola, este es mi primer fic, y también es la primera vez que escribo algo así (creanme que escribir cada frase tiene un alto grado de dificultad para mí, soy algo negada) pero creo que será una linda historia de amor y vale la pena el esfuerzo. Por lo anterior cualquier comentario será bienvenido y tomado en cuenta... ya que la unica finalidad de hacer este fic es que pasar un rato ameno leyendo.

De antemano gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestía de leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola… les tengo el segundo capitulo de esta historia (Bueno a quien le aburra el sentimentalismo salten hasta donde dice "capitulo 2"); pero antes quiero disculparme por la tardanza, sobre todo después de lo amables que han sido leyendo y comentando… no esperé que esta historía tuviera tan linda acogida, me emocionó mucho, son personas maravillosas.

**BARDICHE T**: me alegra que te haya gustado y quizá mereces un premio por dejar el primer review… pero soy pobre :3, **Kayla**: después de comentarios tan lindos vale la pena el esfuerzo y la verdad es que pongo los primeros nombres que me vienen a la mente… espero que eso no sea un problema, **amy**: jamás pensé que "raro" resultara tan alegador y espero te siga resultando entretenido, **utau-mizuki**: te parece un exagerado? … espera Fate es el personaje de los excesos esto es normal en ella, **Rainhard**: que bueno saber que te agrade la situación de las chicas (cada vez que veo la serie me convenzo de que a Nanoha no le pega lo sumisa) y ya veremos como le va a Fate… no quiero adelantar nada, **Comandantekami-sama**: me alegra que te encante y me emocionó tu entusiasmo trataré de hacer capítulos más largos pero tardaré más en actualizar (también odio los diminutivos pero siempre acabo usándolos), **pascualina**: me alegra que te guste y ummm sí algo hay de eso y también una trama que ya se verá más adelante, **dark888**: me disculpo nuevamente por tardar tanto y claro que va a tener continuación… esta historia apenas empieza, **Steell-Angel**: me alegra que la trama llame tu atención. Nuevamente gracias a todos.

Sin más continuemos con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

(Esta historia es ficticia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia coincidencia)

**Amor y éxtasis.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Después de asistir a los primeros oficios del día Fate salió del convento, era tempano y aun así encontró las calles concurridas y con el bullicio de los vendedores de víveres que pregonaban sus productos, mientras mujeres y hombres circulaban por las calzadas o se reunían en las plazas comentando animadamente las buenas nuevas del día. Fate llevaba más de seis años establecida en la ciudad y seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar en ese ambiente tan caótico. Ciudad Origen era la capital de "La fe", la urbe más poblada y sin lugar a duda la más activa del continente. A diario llegaban y se marchaban peregrinos de los lugares más remotos. Quienes tenían para pagar pernoctaban en posadas, los menos afortunados se quedaban en albergues y cuando estos eran insuficientes se tendían acurrucados contra las paredes en las plazas y calles, Fate se encontró con algunos peregrinos que apenas despertaban, a los que tuvo que rodear para seguir adelante.

Para Fate era un alivio que los gruesos muros del convento donde vivía le brindaran refugio de todo aquel ajetreo, y por fortuna casi no salía de él cuando encontraba en la ciudad. Estaba más acostumbrada a un ambiente más calmo porque había pasado su infancia en un convento muy similar en Tierra Jardín, su nación natal. Desde que recodaba ese era había sido su hogar y la única familia que conoció allí eran las monjas que lo habitaban, no fueron exactamente amorosas aunque eran amables con ella aunque, y en su favor podía decir que se habían esmerado en educarla y alimentar su devoción a la iglesia.

Fate siguió su camino a paso rápido y constante sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando en alguna calle encontraba aglomeración la gente se apartaba al notar su presencia para permitirle el paso, algunos incluso hacían una reverencia como si se tratara de algún noble; no obstante que vestía su humilde hábito negro de sarga y calzaba sandalias las personas la veían casi con admiración como si vistiera en terciopelo y seda.

Cuando por fin anduvo por la calzada que desembocaba en la plaza principal frente al templo supremo, tuvo a la vista un gran número de fieles esperando el siguiente oficio, entonces rodeo la explanada para llegar a su destino, el palacio de la gracia, el lugar donde habitaba y despachaba la suprema santidad con su junta de gobierno; el recinto se encontraba a un costado de la plaza, aunque las puertas de acceso estaban sobre una calzada que también conducía a la explanada. Mientras se acercaba el paso se le dificultó por las filas de solicitantes frente a las puertas, era gente que quería conseguir audiencia en alguno de los ministerios para exponer sus casos; algunos tenían que esperar días en ese lugar antes de poder ingresar y lograr abrir un expediente sobre su solicitud. Para Fate era todo era diferente, entró sin problema alguno por la puerta principal, solo se detuvo un momento para que los guardias la reconocieran, cuando lo hicieron no dudaron en apartarse e hicieron una señal para que los guardias que bloqueaban el paso interior manteniendo sus lanzas cruzadas las levantaran y se hicieran a un lado para permitirle el acceso.

Una vez adentro, en el vestíbulo, se encontró con el cambio de guardia que custodiaba la fastuosa escalera y se vio obligada a dar un rodeo para poder acceder al segundo nivel, donde se hallaba el despacho de la Suprema Santidad, esa ruta no le gustaba porque tenía que pasar por algunas de las antesalas de los despachos de varios ministerios y siempre estaban abarrotadas de gente. Justo cuando pasaba frente a la puerta de una antesala escuchó un alboroto, voces de hombres y mujeres clamaban por ayuda y justicia, y no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar al interior donde ya algunos guardias habían aparecido para proteger a los ayudantes que se veían sobrepasados por los quejosos; lo que llamó su atención no fue lo numeroso del grupo sino que entre ellos también se encontraban algunos monjes vestidos con hábitos marrón. Fate pensó que eso no era de su incumbencia y echó a andar nuevamente, recorrió algunos patios y pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera angosta estaba resguardada por una pareja guardias que sin dudarlo le abrieron paso. En el segundo nivel el ambiente era totalmente distinto, el lugar lucía casi desierto si no se contaba a los guardias apostados al inicio de cada pasillo y frete cada puerta.

Fate se detuvo por fin en medio de un amplio corredor y se anuncio a un hombre pequeño y regordete que vestía sotana roja, como todos los monjes y monjas que hacían de ayudantes en el palacio, estaba sentado frente a un enorme escritorio al lado de una puerta de doble batiente finamente labrada. El monje se levanto y desapareció detrás de la puerta para volver después de unos cinco minutos.

—Eminencia, haga el favor de pasar a la antesala, la Suprema Santidad le atenderá en cualquier momento —le indicó el monje con tono amable.

Fate asintió como respuesta e ingresó. La habitación era enorme, de casi treinta metros de largo y solo una puerta al fondo, franqueada por una pareja de guardias, varias ventanas altas al costado derecho; era majestuosa como todo el palacio con las paredes de piedra pulida, y los pisos y columnas de mármol. La ausencia de mobiliario, a excepción de un incomodo banco en el costado izquierdo donde podían sentarse quizá seis personas, daba la impresión de que era más grande aun. Ese vacío en la sala cumplía bien su cometido de mostrarle al visitante más ególatra lo pequeño que era mientras esperaba ser recibido por quien representaba al Dios Creador ante los hombres. A Fate no le afectaba, ella tenía clara su posición como devota y humilde servidora de las causas de la iglesia del santo rey "la fe verdadera".

Pasaron varias horas y Fate esperó pacientemente, a ratos se paseaba por la sala y a ratos permanecía sentada, en un momento se dirigió a una ventana y echo un vistazo, tenía enfrente la plaza y más allá la fachada frontal del templo supremo con sus dos torres y la inmensa cúpula al fondo; miró las figuras de la fuente monumental que representaban una alegoría del Dios Creador en pulcro mármol blanco sometiendo a demonios deformes labrados en roca oscura y mohosa.

A Fate no le inquietaba que el tiempo de espera se alargara, estaba acostumbrada a esos protocolos porque los había tenido que observar desde su niñez. En ese tiempo eran pocas las monjas que tenían un trato familiar con ella, la mayoría solo eran amables; había una en especial, Linith su mentora y hermana guía del convento, fue lo más cercano a una madre que conoció en aquellos días. Hasta entonces nadie le había hablado de sus padres y por eso había dado por hecho que era huérfana. Ese asunto no le afectó mucho porque solo había conocido esa vida; sin embargo a veces sentía curiosidad por saber cómo podía ser era tener madre, padre y hermanos… saber como era vivir con una familia. Un día, cuando tenía 7 años, Linith le mando llamar a su despacho. Fate se anunció y tuvo que esperar un largo rato antes de que su mentora saliera al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Linith la examinó meticulosamente, luego se inclino poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para alisarle el vestido blanco que eligió para ese día, en un acto reflejo Fate le ayudó, también le peinó un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodo, volvió a examinarla y por fin le brindó una sonrisa. Fate estaba expectante, entonces era tan impaciente como cualquier niña de su edad pero sabía que no debía preguntar. Linith se incorporó, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y aun sonriendo le dijo: "Fate, hoy conocerás a tu madre"… a partir de ese momento la vida de Fate dio un vuelco.

Tenía puesta la atención en ese recuerdo cuando se vio interrumpida por el ayudante que le anunciaba que su espera había terminado y que la Suprema Santidad la recibiría en su despacho.

El despacho de la SuremaSantidad era una habitación sobria, amplia y elegante con escasos decorados en las paredes, cualquiera esperaría ver cuadros, figuras o símbolos religiosos, no había nada eso; más bien daba la impresión de tratarse del despacho de un político o de uno de los antiguos senadores que gobernaban la ciudad antes de ser recuperada por la iglesia. Había libreros altos en las paredes de los costados con tomos, pergaminos y mapas; al centro un escritorio de madera de roble y un sillón detrás con asiento de piel y respaldo de terciopelo, que debía ser ocupado por la Suprema Santidad y que en ese momento se encontraba vacío; al costado derecho estaba una mesa de trabajo inmensa sobre la que había algunos mapas extendidos, pergaminos y un montón de papeles que daban la impresión de desorden, en el otro costado, cerca de la entrada, dos silenciosos escribanos vestidos de rojo ocupaban mesas individuales armados cada uno con papel, pergamino, plumas y tinta, preparados para tomar nota de lo que la suprema santidad demandara.

—¡Fate, querida mía! —Saludó una mujer madura con voz clara y resonante a pesar que había usado un volumen bajo; tenía el cabello largo ondulado color purpura oscuro recogido hacia atrás con un broche y vestía un regio manto de terciopelo purpura y armiño. Se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa de trabajo, y fue hasta ese momento que Fate se percató de lo fría que era la habitación, pero igual no le importó.

—He venido respondiendo a tu llamado, Suprema Santidad —saludó Fate mientras se postraba ante la mujer para besar primero el pie izquierdo y después la mano en la que portaba el anillo, el símbolo que la señalaba como cabeza de la iglesia del santo rey, la auto-nombrada fe verdadera.

La mujer frente a Fate era la representante del Dios Creador ante los hombres, Precia Testarossa. Fate seguía sintiendo la misma emoción que tuvo la primera vez que se encontró frente a Precia cuando era niña, el tiempo no había mermado en nada la admiración que le inspiraba al contrario se había acrecentado porque ahora era más consciente de la gran obra que Precia había emprendido.

Precia fue la única hija de Roberto Testarossa, un caballero de Tierra jardín que peleó en varias batallas por la defensa del culto del santo rey, fue considerado un héroe de la gran guerra que más de 60 años atrás terminó con la expulsión de los infieles que ocupaban Ciudad Origen, y luego llegó a ocupar el puesto de consejero de armas de la iglesia en el primer concilio del culto dentro de la ciudad. Procreó a su hija, Precia, a una edad avanzada y la niña quedó huérfana de padre siendo una niña, poco después cuando su madre también murió su custodia y vasta fortuna quedaron a cargo de una orden de monjas hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera decidir sobre los mismos. Desde muy joven había dado muestras de ser diligente y poseer grandes talentos, por eso a nadie sorprendió que a una edad temprana fundara y financiara con la fortuna familiar una orden cuyo fin era que sus miembros, monjes y monjas, abandonaran la contemplación y el encierro; en cambio tenían que ser letrados con conocimientos en agricultura, ganadería, armas, medicina, filosofía y por sobretodo creyentes, muy devotos y con convicción religiosa, capaces de llevar bienestar junto con "La Fe" a cualquier rincón del continente y convertir en fiel a cualquier persona. Esa estrategia consiguió más seguidores que cualquiera de las guerras que habían puesto en manos de la iglesia del santo rey Ciudad Origen.

Cuando Precia se estableció en la ahora capital del culto, a una edad madura, ya contaba con los meritos suficientes para que el concilio de la iglesia del santo rey la considerara como posible sucesora de la cabeza del culto, algo que no tardó mucho en conseguir.

—Fate, tu presencia nos produce un gran gozo —dijo Precia con dulzura usando el nosotros, refiriéndose al Dios Creador y ella, mientras tomaba el brazo de Fate para animarla a incorporarse—. Son tan pocos los momentos que puedo compartir contigo… mi amada hija… —Precia instó a Fate a andar unos pasos junto a ella, mientras continuaba hablándole. —La tarea de extender nuestra iglesia a todos los confines del continente es tan absorbente que no nos permite disfrutar de tu compañía tanto como nos gustaría… Y ahora, cuando quisiéramos retenerte a nuestro lado, nos vemos en la necesidad de alejarte para que realices una nueva encomienda.

Fate no perdía detalle del rostro de Precia, la observaba con gran admiración, cada gesto y ademan robaban su atención mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras que le dirigía, eran pocas las ocasiones que compartía con ella pese a vivir en la misma ciudad, debía aprovechar estas escasas oportunidades. Precia le indico que se acercara a la mesa de trabajo. En ese momento Fate se percató de la presencia de una mujer de edad madura, con largo cabello rubio, casi tan alta como Precia y de ojos color lavanda, se trataba de Carim Gracia, la canciller que presidía la junta de gobierno de Ciudad Origen, estaba detrás de la mesa sepultada entre pergaminos y mapas.

—Ilustrísima eminencia —dijo Fate dirigiéndose a la rubia apresuradamente haciendo una amplia reverencia para tratar de enmendar su descuido. Cuando entró dio por sentado que Precia se encontraba sola con su asistente y los escribanos. En cambio la Canciller le brindo una sonrisa con gesto amable haciéndole ver que estaba disculpada por su omisión.

Precia invito a Fate a que ocupara una silla en la mesa, justo frente a Carim. Después hizo una seña al ayudante para que atendiera a Fate, el monje puso sobre la mesa una charola con una copa y un trozo de queso azul al que Fate no le prestó atención. Por el momento lo más importante era atender la tarea que le sería encomendada por la Suprema Santidad y no deseaba perderse ningún detalle.

—Fate, sabes que corren tiempos complicados para las causas de "La fe" —dijo Precia mostrando un poco de cansancio en su voz—. No es el momento para detenernos, las acciones que llevemos acabo ahora serán decisivas para el futuro de nuestro de nuestra iglesia. Siempre supimos que sería una tarea complicada y agotadora, que algunos sacrificios nos serían impuestos… Hemos tenido logros, no podemos quejarnos, la expansión ha sido rápida, pero desordenada… si bien es cierto que hemos establecido abadías y obispados que atienden las necesidades de las almas de nuestros fieles en las poblaciones más importantes del continente… también es cierto que con este actuar tan apresurado algunas cosas escapan a nuestro control. —explicó Precia y después hizo una seña a Carim para que continuara mientras ella se acomodaba en el sillón que presidía la mesa.

—Hermana Fate —empezó a explicar Carim Gracia—. Nos preocupan los retrasos que han sufrido las obras de construcción del templo principal y la abadía en Valle Norte. Los monjes dicen que es debido a que los recursos se han agotado y solicitan más; pero no dan una explicación aceptable del encarecimiento de la obra… Además nos informan que el rey no va a seguir patrocinándonos, se niega a aportar un centavo más. Él piensa que ya se ha gastado demasiado y La Suprema santidad está de acuerdo con él. —Carim hizo una pausa esperando la aprobación de Precia que asintió ligeramente, entonces la rubia continuo—. Pero es una obra necesaria y debemos concluirla con la mayor brevedad… Hermana Fate, requerimos que lleves recursos para la culminación de la obra, aunque en realidad tu tarea principal consiste en hacer una auditoria y supervisar los trabajos… además de encargarte de acelerar la conclusión del templo.

Fate apenas estaba enterada del asunto, por eso debía prestar más atención… sabía poco de construcción; pero si la suprema santidad confiaba en ella para hacer de capataz y administradora de la obra lo haría sin duda.

—Serán algunas semanas, Fate… lo más conveniente es que te establezcas allá con tu grupo —Intervino Precia conservando un tono de voz tranquilo—. También debes encontrar al responsable de despilfarrar nuestros recursos. Sentaremos precedentes con él… no debemos permitir más dispendios entre nuestros miembros…

Precia guardo silencio unos minutos para meditar y después continuó.

—Y Fate, debemos motivar la devoción de nuestros fieles… Busca entre los informes de los milagros que se han reportado en Valle Norte el más creíble, el que pueda documentarse mejor, envíanos la información y los testigos para decretar su autenticidad… Con eso nuestros fieles del norte se volcaran al nuevo templo, convencidos de que el Dios Creador atenderá sus ruegos —Recomendó Precia y se tomo un momento para mirar el mapa de Valle Norte extendido sobre la mesa—. También es necesario que en algún momento tomes camino cruzando por las montañas. —Señaló con el índice una ruta en el mapa—. Con dirección a Puerto Firdo… Hay un poblado de herejes que debes visitar… Y Fate, sobra decir que oficialmente esa visita nunca será hecha.

Fate miró con atención el lugar señalado, tendría que cruzar por las montañas que delimitaban la frontera de Valle Norte al oeste con Cabo Grande, esa ruta ahorraba mucho tiempo… también era peligrosa y por lo tanto poco transitada.

—¿Cuándo debo partir? —quiso saber Fate. Tenía que planear bien ambas excursiones.

—Lo más pronto posible —le informó Carim—. Y hermana Fate, La Suprema Santidad te da libertad para proceder como mejor juzgues en ambas tareas, puedes disponer de recursos y de los miembros que consideres necesarios.

Fate estuvo inexpresiva, totalmente concentrada mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de Carim. Le decía que había muchas posibilidades de que el concilio diera por legitimo cualquier milagro que recomendara debido a la ubicación estratégica del templo. Era el lugar ideal para convertirse en la capital del culto en el norte del continente. Lo siguiente, sería comprar bastos terrenos para ampliar las probables rutas por las que los servidores del culto podrían transitar libremente y también conseguirían más autonomía dentro de los reinos del norte… lugares donde la autoridad del culto fuera superior a la de los reyes (como debía ser). Fate también tenía que evaluar esos terrenos.

Mientras la canciller Carim seguía haciendo recomendaciones, Precia decidió dejar a un lado los asuntos que requerían de su inmediata atención, estaba cansada de tratar hacer entrar en razón a reyes y nobles caprichosos que no querían aceptar la superioridad de dios sobre ellos, por otro lado estaban los pobres a quienes tenía que guiar y mostrarles la verdad única en qué creer. Se recargo en el respaldo del sillón, descansó los codos en los brazales y apoyo la barbilla en su mano derecha, después dirigió la vista a Fate, se distrajo mirándola largamente… le parecía una mujer magnifica… no cabía la menor duda de que era digna hija suya.

Precia concibió a Fate cuando aun no tenía muy claro que seguiría una carrera dentro de la iglesia y dudaba entre confirmar sus votos, hechos desde la adolescencia, o casarse con un noble de Tierra Jardín donde ya era abadesa; pero cuando fue aceptada la fundación de su propia orden tuvo que dejar la idea del matrimonio y la maternidad a un lado para confirmar sus votos. Dejo a Fate en la abadía al cuidado de las monjas de su orden cuando la niña apenas contaba con dos años. Mantuvo a Fate lejos de ella para evitar que pusiera en riesgo su ascendente carrera dentro de la iglesia. Probablemente no sería bien visto que una abadesa tuviera hijos, pues los miembros del culto que confirmaban los votos debían mantener el celibato; sin embargo algunos tenían parejas e hijos, y obtenían el perdón pretextando que procreaban para brindar más fieles al servicio del Dios Creador, pero sin duda también tenían que ver la influencia y riqueza con que contaban esos monjes. Precia contaba con ambas cosas, pero de igual forma mantuvo oculta a Fate en el convento donde la frecuentó en contadas ocasiones.

Fate fue educada con una férrea formación religiosa; y cuando contaba con quince años, Precia encontró en ella a una joven hermosa, saludable, alta y de presencia esplendida. Fate además era devota, fuerte, decidida e inteligente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para defender las causas de su iglesia. No cabía duda de que en su propia hija el Dios Creador le había proporcionado un instrumento con grandes habilidades que le ayudaría a establecer la iglesia del santo rey en los confines del continente. A Precia le agradó tanto que la llevo a Ciudad Origen con ella. La presento como su hija, aunque Fate no podía usar el apellido Testarossa por ser hija natural todos sabían quien era y no había puerta en Ciudad Origen que no se abriera ante la hija de la Suprema Santidad.

Varias horas después del medio día, Nanoha guiaba el carromato de sus padres al frente de la caravana que avanzaba lentamente, casi al mismo ritmo cansino al que se movían las escasas nubes en el cielo, había hecho buen clima durante el día y desde pasado el medio día, sin anunciarse, apareció en el horizonte Ciudad Origen. La sola vista de la ciudad incidió en el ánimo de todos miembros de la caravana, que en los últimos días había caído en letargo, y ahora el entusiasmo se había renovado, todo eran risas y bromas. Nanoha percibía la emoción que embargaba a todos por la cercanía a su destino. Ella estaba lejos de compartir esa felicidad, entre más pensaba menos razones encontraba para sentirse feliz por visitar Ciudad Origen.

Recordaba haber recorrido esa ruta tres veces, en realidad cuatro, pero en la primera era tan pequeña que no podía decir con certeza que la recordara. Tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto al significado de ese recorrido, por algún motivo no lograba explicar la desesperanza que le provocaba la cercanía con el lugar, desde hacía semanas se sentía incomoda en relación a esa parada obligatoria. Extrañamente comenzaba a cuestionarlo todo. La razón de su continuo vagar por el continente ¿por qué jamás había podido orar en un templo? ¿Por qué su gente no podía tener mayor posesión que lo que podían llevar con ellos? Aun así, desde que recordaba, los demás en la caravana marchaban con ilusión cada vez que Ciudad Origen estaba a la vista.

Al atardecer, cuando se encontraban a unas horas a pie de las murallas de Ciudad Origen salieron de la carretera buscando una llanura rodeada parcialmente de arboles, desde ahí, por un claro, podían ver a lo lejos las murallas, las torres y los campanarios de los templos de la ciudad. Todos se tomaron un tiempo para mirar.

Por su parte Nanoha no quiso perder tiempo y comenzó a disponer las cosas necesarias para levantar la tienda que habitaría junto con sus padres durante el tiempo que permanecieran en esa parada; y cuanto deseaba que esa estancia fuera muy breve. Poco a poco los demás fueron uniéndose al trabajo, mientras algunos se encargaban de levantar las tiendas ocupando una buena extensión de la pradera, otros improvisaban cerca de la arboleda corrales para atar los caballos, mulas y burros que usaban tirar de los carromatos.

Cuando llego la noche ya todo estaba instalado y los miembros de la familia Takamachi descansaban alrededor de una fogata, disfrutando de un estofado de carne seca con cebada y verdura que Momoko se había esmerado en preparar para celebrar su llegada a Ciudad Origen.

—¡Deben estar felices por tener una madre que cocine estupendamente bien! —celebró Shiro Takamachi, el jefe de la familia, llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

—Shiro, estas exagerando de nuevo… es un estofado muy sencillo—dijo Momoko a su esposo, defendiéndose.

—Aun así esta delicioso, no tienes porque ser modesta, mamá —terció Kyoya, el hijo mayor de los Takamachi.

Shiro era un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, de cabello oscuro y ojos de igual color, amable que siempre conservaba el buen humor sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Momoko, su esposa. Nanoha era muy parecida e ella, era quien más que se parecía a ella de los tres hijos que tenían Shiro y Momoko Takamachi, los otros dos, Miyuki de venticinco años y Kyoya el hijo mayor de veintisiete se parecían a Shiro no solo físicamente sino también en su destreza con la espada y otras artes de combate. Dentro del clan Shiro era considerado un hábil guerrero, que ya había tenido oportunidad de demostrarlo cuando algunas bandas de criminales habían osado atacar la caravana. Shiro era apenas un adolescente pero ayudó a repeler a los asaltantes que fueron arrasados por la caravana en cada intento. Pronto los Uminari gozaron de fama por la habilidad de sus miembros como guerreros y los criminales dejaron atacarlos. En la actualidad transitaban por todos los caminos del continente sin riesgo ya que las bandas de asaltantes preferían evitarlos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Shiro comenzó a contar la historia de cómo sus antepasados habían fundado Ciudad Origen algunos milenios atrás, hablaba con orgullo de cada una de las proezas de su clan mientras habitaron la urbe, los demás a su alrededor lo escuchaban atentos. Momoko estaba sentada a su lado recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro, la mujer no podía evitar sentirse contagiada por el orgullo que sentía su esposo mientras explicaba que sus antepasados se habían defendido de las hordas de salvajes que rodeaban el territorio Uminari en aquellos días.

Esa noche los Takamachi también contaban con la presencia de Shinobu, esposa de Kyoya, una mujer de rasgos delicados y de Keny, su pequeño hijo de tres años, que había caído dormido en brazos de su padre después de comer, ellos estaban a un costado de Momoko; y al lado de Shiro estaban Miyuki que tenía en brazos a su pequeño hijo Seiya de dos años, y su esposo Kanzou, un hombre moreno y alto de que daba la impresión de estar siempre de buen humor.

Cuando Shiro comenzó a contar la historia de la construcción de las murallas de la ciudad, el pequeño Seiya se separo de los brazos de su madre y caminó algo somnoliento hacia su abuelo, se acomodo sobre sus piernas y Shiro lo abrazo y comenzó a arrullarlo mientras continuaba con su relato, cuando terminó la historia el niño estaba completamente dormido.

Por su parte Nanoha guardaba silencio pensando en que ahora los seguidores de la iglesia del santo rey se habían establecido en la ciudad, muchos de sus antepasados habían abrazado la nueva fe y los que no, sus ancestros, se unieron a otros condenados a vagar por el continente.

—¿Podrán cuidar un rato de Seiya? quiero aprovechar para entrenar —preguntó Miyuki a sus padres.

—Por supuesto —respondió Momoko y peino con cuidado los cabellos del pequeño—. Si lo prefieren… él se puede quedar adormir con nosotros —agregó lo último haciendo un guiño a Miyuki que se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Nanoha, también deberías entrenar. No lo has hecho en todo el trayecto y perderás habilidad si continúas sin hacerlo —Advirtió Shiro a su hija que se encontraba sentada sobre unas pieles frente a él.

Nanoha evaluó sus opciones por una parte estaba seguir escuchando a su padre rememorar la gloria de su pueblo y por la otra podía ir con su hermana a hacer algo de práctica de espada… y seguro se llevaría una paliza.

—Tienes razón papá, mientras nos quedemos aqui practicaré todos los días —concedió Nanoha con entusiasmo sorprendiendo a todos.

Aunque en la Familia Takamachi ser hábil con la espada era una tradición, Nanoha nunca había mostrado mucho interés, de niña siempre fue muy inquieta; pero prefería distraerse en cualquier juego de niños que no implicara peleas o el uso de armas, aunque en muchas ocasiones no pudo escabullirse de las sesiones de entrenamiento con Shiro o con Miyuki, quien parecía empecinada en que su hermana menor no fuera la excepción de la familia en el uso de la espada.

—Vaya, parece que alguien está dispuesta a dejar la apatía —apuntó Miyuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras hacía una seña a Nanoha para que la siguiera.

Nanoha se levanto y apresuró el paso para ponerse al lado de su hermana, anduvieron por entre las tiendas hasta alcanzar el perímetro del campamento, las fogatas que mantenían encendidas las otras familias les facilitaban la visión en la oscuridad de la noche, avanzaron hasta llegar a la arboleda y se internaron entre los arboles hasta que distinguieron algunas fogatas en un claro cercano y fueron en su dirección.

—Nanoha, espero que está vez seas honesta con tu deseo de entrenar… me decepcionaría saber que lo haces para escabullirte de la sesión de historia de papá —advirtió Miyuki a la cobriza.

Nanoha evitó la mirada de su hermana, solo para confirmar lo que Miyuki acababa de decir.

—Es que esas historias… ya no forman parte de nosotros, Miyuki. Hoy día todo es diferente para nosotros —Nanoha se justificó esperando la comprensión de su hermana —ni siquiera nuestros abuelos habitaron en Ciudad Origen…

—No digas eso, Nanoha. —Miyuki se detuvo y trató de encarar a su hermana que continuaba mirando hacia abajo—. Lo que cuenta papá es importante porque nos hace diferentes a los otros pueblos… y aunque no tengamos un país con una extensión terrenal, aun así somos una nación. Es importante tenerlo presente porque esa convicción es la que nos hace más fuertes y mejores a la hora de pelear y defender a nuestra gente.

Nanoha no se atrevió a responder a su hermana, no comprendía como es que un puñado de gente se podían considerar una nación.

Ante el silencio de su hermana menor Miyuki echo a andar nuevamente, siempre había tratado de guiar a su hermana, y se esforzaba por comprenderla pero había situaciones en las que prefería dejar de insistir.

Miyuki se detuvo porque habían llegado al claro donde varias fogatas que alumbraban a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que entrenaban, algunos con espadas de madera, otros a mano limpia y una pareja a lo lejos usaba lanzas.

—Nanoha, Prométeme que pensarás durante la noche en lo que te dije, y ahora pondrás toda tu atención a la práctica.

Nanoha asintió, después se inclinó para atar las agujetas de sus botas, se quito la capa dejándola sobre la rama de un árbol, todo lo hizo sin perder de vista a Miyuki y todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Su hermana estaba mirando atentamente un combate con espada, cuando Nanoha se sintió preparada se acerco a ella.

—Observa a Yazu —le indico Miyuki en voz baja cuando la percibió a su lado, y señálo al más alto de dos hombres que peleaban usando espadas de madera—. Es uno de los mejores, tiene una técnica excepcional, no solo es fuerte también es muy rápido y por su estatura tiene más alcance que el promedio.

Nanoha y Miyuki observaron el combate un momento, Yazu venció a su oponente varias veces; una vez lo derribo, otra lo desarmó y en otra llevó la punta de su espada de madera al cuello de su contrincante.

—Nanoha, si te esforzaras un poco… serías mejor que él o cualquiera de nosotros.

—Lo dudo, no heredé la habilidad de la familia, además nadie podría igualarlos a mi papá o a ti —dijo Nanoha convencida.

—¿Qué puedes decirme del combate de Yazu? —preguntó Miyuki mientras desenvolvía de un trozo de tela un par de espadas cortas de madera.

Nanoha reflexionó un momento, no esperaba la pregunta, pero desde pequeña las enseñanzas de Miyuki no solo consistían en mostrarle movimientos y apalearla siempre que podía. Acostumbraba poner a prueba todos sus sentidos, sobre todo la observación.

—Entra en una rutina, siempre lanza en el mismo orden sus ataques, aunque varía la velocidad… —respondió Nanoha.

—Es justo como dices, Nanoha —apuntó Miyuki casi con satisfacción al ver que su pequeña hermana no la había defraudado, para ella la observación era la mayor cualidad de Nanoha, casi podía analizar a sus contrincantes con los primeros embates y seguro podía idear una estrategia para vencerlos, pero para conseguir sobrevivir el inicio de una pelea su pequeña hermana tenía que ser hábil también… y esa era la misión de Miyuki—. Algunos guerreros acostumbran seguir una rutina, caen en eso sin darse cuenta, creo que es porque confían demasiado en su fuerza y destreza; pero te aseguro que la próxima vez que lo enfrentes tendrás una buena oportunidad de vencerlo sin importar que físicamente es mucho más fuerte que tú. Ahora vamos, es nuestro turno. —Miyuki le ofreció una de las espadas y se dirigió al lugar que habían dejado libre Yazu y su compañero de práctica.

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha se despertó con dolor en las piernas y en los brazos debido al ejercicio de la noche anterior y los golpes que le había propinado su hermana, se estiró un poco y aun así se levanto con dificultad. Se prometió ejercitarse más seguido.

En cuanto estuvo vestida y arreglada salió de la tienda. Apenas despuntaba la luz del sol en el horizonte, pero la mayoría de los miembros del clan ya estaban de pie. Se encontró a sus padres frente a la tienda, a unos pasos, preparando el desayuno y charlando animadamente frente a una fogata. Ambos la saludaron y la invitaron a unirse.

—Hoy madrugaste, Nanoha —Dijo Shiro mientras acomodaba sobre el fuego la olla donde Momoko vertía ingredientes.

—No siempre me levanto tarde —se defendió Nanoha mirando interesada lo que su mamá preparaba—. Además quiero ayudar con el desayuno.

Después de la actividad de la noche anterior Nanoha se sentía hambrienta y quería apresurar la hora del desayuno.

—Es bueno ver el entusiasmo que tienes hoy porque he planeado varias cosas —le advirtió Shiro mientras instalaba una mesa colocando varias tablas sobre dos caballetes.

—Mientras no sea práctica con espada puedes contar conmigo —replicó Nanoha volviéndose a su madre para esperar alguna indicación, la mayor le ofreció la cuchara para que vigilará el guiso.

—En realidad estaba planeando algo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… no siempre se tiene una espada o lanza a la mano —dijo Shiro divertido porque sabía que Nanoha debía tener el cuerpo molido, e inmediatamente rió por la expresión de compungida de su hija—. Jajaja… iremos a purificar a los pequeños al manantial. Recuerda que es la primera visita de Seiya y Keny a la tierra de nuestros ancestros.

Nanoha no se sentía muy emocionada con la idea, pero le pareció que sería entretenido ver a sus pequeños sobrinos ser sumergidos en un remanso de aguas cristalinas y frías… los adultos riendo mientras los niños lloraban desesperados temblando de frio, esperaba que los padres fueran lo suficientemente sensatos de hacerlo al medio día.

—¿Quién sabe? … Quizá en nuestra próxima visita tengamos que llevar a tus hijos a la purificación —dijo Momoko a Nanoha—. En primavera nos encontraremos con la caravana de Yumei.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el recordatorio para Nanoha de que debía cumplir con su deber de contribuir a la preservación de su clan. Hacía años que las sutilezas se habían terminado y los comentarios como el que su madre acababa de hacer eran lo común en las conversaciones familiares. Nanoha oculto su molestia bajando el rostro para mirar fijamente el contenido de la olla que tenía enfrente.

Momoko miro que su hija que apenas frunció el ceño, pero no podía ocultar su desacuerdo, era por demás pretender que esa idea la entusiasmara. Nanoha siempre había sido una chica amable y entusiasta y continuaba siéndolo; sin embargo hacía algunos años Nanoha comenzó a mostrarse inconforme con algunas de sus costumbres y que decir con sus creencias religiosas. En ese tiempo Momoko pensó que se trataba de la rebeldía propia de los jóvenes y que terminaría cuando se casara y tuviera hijos. Seguro que el amor de un hombre y ser responsable del futuro de alguien más que dependiera completamente de ella la harían una mujer más sensible y tolerante con las costumbres de su gente. Entendería la necesidad de conservar su culto, el más antiguo del continente. Su vida necesitaba de alguna motivación más allá de levantarse para ver la luz del sol cada mañana. Le preocupaba su futuro. Dentro de poco su lugar en la caravana estaría comprometido, la única forma de que continuara con ellos siendo soltera era permanecer en la misma tienda que sus padres, como si fuera una niña… Nanoha tenía que casarse y hacerse una mujer.

—Haremos una ceremonia completa —terció Shiro tratando de liberar la tensión—. Hasta el patriarca está emocionado porque hay media docena de niños para ser purificados.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hacemos como se debe y lo hacemos en el rio y después vamos a orar frente a las murallas de la ciudad? —Cuestionó Nanoha mirando a Shiro y a su madre con clara actitud de reto.

Shiro permaneció en silencio con la mandíbula tensa apretando los dientes, lo había sorprendido el comentario de su hija pero definitivamente lo estaba retando. Acaso su hija pensaba que se trataba de un juego. Nanoha sabía de sobra que ellos tenían prohibido entrar en Ciudad Origen, ir a orar frente a las murallas era una provocación para los seguidores de la iglesia del santo rey ¿Qué pretendía su hija? ¡Que los exterminaran!

Estaba a punto de recriminarla por esa propuesta cuando Momoko se le adelanto imprimiendo una bofetada en el rostro de Nanoha.

La joven se llevo la mano a la mejilla, su madre la había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba ser castigada por su atrevimiento, pero no que su madre fuera quien lo hiciera.

—¡Escucha bien Nanoha! —advirtió Momoko con un gesto de cólera y poniéndose frente a ella—. En primavera concertaremos tu matrimonio.

Nanoha apretó los puños, pero se quedo en silencio, estaba arrepentida por lo que había dicho, sus padres no se merecían eso. No era a ellos a quien debía dirigir su frustración, no estaba enojada con éllos… estaba enojada porque no era justo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y sin más echó a correr a cualquier parte. No quería casarse, pero también sabía que no podía permanecer en la misma situación por más tiempo, se sentía tan fuera de lugar entre los suyos… además ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable… y aun así estaba convencida de que casándose no haría que dejara de sentirse vacía, sin embargo era lo único que podía hacer. Se sentía frustrada y por eso había dicho cosas tan hirientes a su padre, porque estaba inconforme con su situación dentro de la caravana… como si no hubiera lugar para ella así como su clan no tenía lugar en el continente.

Dejo de correr cuando el cansancio la venció, se apoyó en un árbol al lado del camino luego inhalo profundamente, retuvo un instante el aire en sus pulmones y exhalo, lo volvió a hacer varias veces mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, cuando sintió su cuerpo recuperado y su mente más clara miró alrededor para reconocer el lugar. Había corrido sin un rumbo y ahora se daba cuenta de que se encontraba justo frente a la carretera principal que conducía a las puertas de Ciudad Origen.

Meditó un momento, tenía prohibido entrar, la pena para cualquier uminari o infiel, como los de la iglesia del santo rey los llamaban, que osara poner un pie más allá de las puertas era la mutilación no recordaba si de uno o ambos pies… qué importaba ya.

Nanoha pensó que no tenía mucho que perder, de cualquier forma en primavera se casaría, y con esa idea en la cabeza comenzó a caminar con paso firme rumbo a las puertas de la ciudad.

* * *

N/A: Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les resulte interesante porque todavía estamos en etapa de conocimiento del entorno de ambas, estoy trabajando en la continuación porque ya quiero que la pareja se encuentre. Sin embargo aunque termine el siguiente capitulo me resulta complicado conectarme para subirlo porque me encuentro de viaje, y donde estoy pues... no siempre hay internet. Por favor sean pacientes.

Gracias a todos los que leen y recuerden cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración o aporte es bienvenido, es más diría que necesario.

Saludos a todos y nuevamente gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, ya había comentado los inconveniente que tenia, bueno que no dejan de ser pretextos (ya saben a quien le aburra el sentimentalismo salten hasta donde dice "capitulo 3"). También quiero agradecer los comentarios que han hecho, me han gustado un montón, y claro está también agradezco a quienes nada más leen. Les deseo que se diviertan y disfruten esta historia.

**utau-mizuki**: gracias niña, sabes que siempre me animas y bueno no quise quitarle su encanto a Precia, y Fate fue indiferente porque eran monjes de sotana marrón encima de los de sotana roja ósea que era una discusión domestica por eso ella no tomó partido, de cualquier forma soy responsable de la confusión y veré que no vuelva a pasar.

**Comandantekami-sama**: gracias por las cosas tan lindas que dices y me emociona que alguien con tu entusiasmo siga está historia trataré de ser más constante a partir de ahora, **dark888**: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí tienes el siguiente ya lo dije trataré de ser más constante con las actualizaciones porque ya quiero que pasen un montón de cosas, **pascualina**: gracias por comentar me alegra que te guste y pues otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente largo, **uri4ever**: bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del yuri veras que el nanofate es lo mejor y de verdad me motivan mucho tus palabras, **amy**: me encanta tu buen humor sé que me tardé pero este capitulo es más largo espero que te guste,** BoxesEverywhere**: gracias, por gente como ustedes vale la pena el esfuerzo, hare caso por la recomendación y si tienes más no dudes en hacérmelas saber; **Kusanagi007**: gracias por lo que dices me esforzare para ser merecedora de tan buen comentario. Y de verdad agradezco a todos por leer.

Sin más disfruten de la lectura.

**Disclaimer: Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

(Esta historia es ficticia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es una coincidencia)

**Amor y éxtasis.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Fate tenía planeado emprender el viaje a Vallenorte al día siguiente después de recibir su encomienda. Hubiera querido hacerlo en cuanto amaneció pero su comitiva estaría lista hasta casi medio día.

En cuanto salió del despacho de su madre, el día anterior, se dirigió al ministerio de tesoro y solicitó recursos para realizar sus tareas, y luego fue a la sede de la guardia para pedir una escolta de al menos veinticinco guardias. Cuando volvió al convento facultó a la hermana Shari para que visitara los archivos de la iglesia y buscara entre los expedientes de los milagros reportados en el norte los más interesantes, Fate confiaba en la habilidad de Shari para revisar meticulosamente los documentos y analizar cada caso; también le solicitó a la hermana Teana que estudiara las rutas para el viaje y en consecuencia se encargara de los abastecimientos. Por su parte Fate pasó la tarde planeando un itinerario, ya entrada la noche empaco los pocos efectos personales que llevaría. Por la mañana casi todo estaba listo para partir a Vallenorte, solo restaban algunos detalles que estaba a punto de resolver en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

La Fortaleza, la sede de la guardia, era un palacio con una fachada imponente pero con un interior austero y arquitectura muy simple: tres niveles, un patio interior de buen tamaño y otros varios más pequeños circundados por corredores con arcos sostenidos por columnas de piedra tallada y con pisos de baldosas algo disparejas. La construcción no necesitaba ser ostentosa para albergar a la guardia de la ciudad y a algunos de los miembros del ejército del culto. Fate visitó al ministro de armas, tenía que obtener una carta donde otorgaba el salvoconducto que permitía viajar a los soldados que conformarían su escolta. Ya tenía el documento en el bolsillo del habito, únicamente restaba esperar que su comitiva estuviera lista.

Fate se encontraba esperando en un corredor del segundo nivel, se había recargado en la balaustrada para mirar abajo a los miembros de la guardia que practicaban con espadas embotadas en uno de los patios.

Tenía la atención puesta en una mujer alta de cabello rosa, atado en una coleta, y ojos azules que enfrentaba a dos sujetos a la vez… aun así podía ver que daría cuenta de ambos sin problema. Fate la conocía, había tenido oportunidad de cruzar espadas con ella, claro que de manera amistosa; sin embargo eso no evito que se golpearan con fiereza.

Desde que Fate llegó a la ciudad, casi seis años atrás, había visitado la fortaleza junto con algunas compañeras de su orden para practicar técnicas de combate y uso de armas. Signum, la pelirrosa, era una de las mejores con la espada y por eso Fate quiso probarse practicando con esa guerrera.

Cuando Fate era pequeña pasaba los días esforzándose por aprender y lograr que Precia se sintiera orgullosa con sus avances. Se desvivía estudiando para demostrarle a su madre que podía serle útil… pero seguía siendo muy pequeña para que Precia la considerara como ayuda. Un día, cuando recién cumplió nueve años, presenció la ceremonia de confirmación de votos de una nueva monja, Arf, una joven pelirroja, broceada y muy vivaz, lo que más llamo la atención de Fate era que esa nueva hermana portaba una espada. Cuando Fate cuestionó a Linith por qué un miembro del culto estaba portaba un arma, la mayor, le explicó que la iglesia había logrado un acuerdo con todos los reinos para formar su propio ejército que brindaría protección a sus miembros. Fate inmediatamente le pidió que le enseñara a usar la espada, quería aprender a pelear para proteger a la iglesia… y a su madre, desde ese momento Arf se convirtió en su maestra de armas.

Fate miró a Signum vencer a ambos tipos, después se giro hacía ella brindándole una sonrisa a medias y le hizo una leve reverencia, Fate inclinó un poco la cabeza para responder y la pelirrosa caminó rumbo a la orilla del patio, cuando Fate la perdió de vista buscó en los otros guerreros que seguían practicando, ninguno llamo su atención tanto como Signum, pero siguió observando algunos combates. En eso estaba cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y los ignoró pensando que se trataba de cualquier soldado o guardia, hasta que alguien la llamó.

—¡Fate, que agradable sorpresa!

Fate reconoció enseguida a quien la saludó con exagerado entusiasmo y se giro lentamente para responder con una reverencia. Se trataba de la hermana Hayate Yagami una mujer que rondaba casi su misma edad, tal vez dos años más; de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, algo menos de un palmo más baja de estatura que Fate, ojos azules y una sonrisa despreocupada que nunca abandonaba su rostro; vestía tan regia como una princesa con un vestido de seda en blanco y negro con bordados dorados, seguro hechos con hilo de oro. A Fate le molestaba que se tomara tan a la ligera las normas que como monja que era debía observar, y desde que Yagami era adulta jamás la había visto usar un habito.

Debió sospechar que Yagami rondaba por el sitio ya que Signum era parte de la guardia personal de la castaña… sin duda un alarde más.

—¡No cabe duda de que el Dios Creador es benévolo conmigo al permitirme este encuentro con mi querida amiga! —Insistió la castaña mientras continuaba acercándose a Fate que permaneció en silencio casi sin entender el tono familiar que usaba con ella.

—Hermana Yagami, no considero que seamos amigas —respondió Fate tratando de parecer indiferente y dio unos pasos para alejarse, de alguna manera no quería quedar entre la balaustrada y la castaña.

—Claro que no solo somos amigas… es como tú misma lo has dicho Fate, más que amigas somos…¡hermanas!—insistió la castaña casi saltando y por un momento Fate se sintió amenazada al ver que Yagami extendía los brazos ¿Acaso pretendía abrazarla?

—… Hermanas de Fe —remarcó Fate en tono neutro y dando algunos pasos atrás, hubiera querido retroceder más pero la pared en su espalda se lo impidió.

—Tienes razón Fate, ambas somos devotas servidoras de nuestra iglesia… es por eso que nuestro lazo es más fuerte e íntimo…casi divino, querida… hermana Fate —Arremetió Yagami plantándose frente a Fate que se sintió cercada entre la pared y su interlocutora—. Pero dejemos esos asuntos tan insignificantes y háblame de ti, dime ¿cómo te ha ido desde que no nos vemos?

—Me temo que en mi vida no ha pasado nada que deba saber, hermana Yagami.

Fate se apartó lentamente sin dejarse intimidar, ahora que se había encontrado con la castaña difícilmente la dejaría escapar. No coincidía frecuentemente con esta mujer, quizá una o por mucho dos veces al año; sin embargo Yagami siempre se comportaba con esa familiaridad, como si fueran muy cercanas, incluso en una ocasión había intentado besarle en la mejilla. Era cierto que la conoció cuando eran niñas, pero jamás fueron amigas, ni siquiera pertenecían a la misma orden. Yagami era lo que se conocía como una princesa del alto culto, abadesa de una vasta región que recolectaba cuantiosos diezmos, aunque en descargo de ella sus propiedades e inmensa fortuna eran heredadas. Para nada llevaba una vida recatada y austera como dictaba la iglesia que debían vivir sus miembros; por el contrario, llevaba una vida licenciosa, ostentosa y con escandalosos excesos, y por si fuera poco no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlos; además cuando se encontraba en la ciudad vivía en un palacio en una zona que solo habitaban nobles acaudalados y otros príncipes de la iglesia como ella. Definitivamente la castaña no era del agrado de Fate. No podía entender que la castaña llevando una vida alejada del ejemplo del santo rey, el maestro fundador de su culto, pudiera ser digna de servir a su iglesia. Cuando Fate llegó a Ciudad Origen con la convicción de servir a la iglesia y se percató de que personas de la clase de Yagami podían servir a la misma causa que ella hizo saber sus dudas directamente a su madre.

La Suprema Santidad le dijo:"Fate, para obtener la unidad de nuestra iglesia y conseguir la salvación de las almas de sus fieles es necesario actuar en varios frentes, y para ello se requiere de gente con diversos talentos, si estos son superiores a sus debilidades es menester nuestro ignorarlas. Para realizar la gran obra de nuestra iglesia debemos valernos de las fortalezas de gente como Yagami y otros más".

La castaña se paseo un poco y luego de nuevo se acercó a Fate quedando a unos dos pasos de distancia.

—Fate, quizá tengas razón, después de todo vives encerrada en el convento, excepto cuando tienes alguna encomienda… Por lo demás no es que hagas gran cosa. —Yagami se movió nuevamente a la espalda de Fate y después se acerco por su costado para seguir hablando, esta vez en voz baja—. Sin embargo… ayer fuiste testigo de un extraño evento en las antesalas de ministerios. Y aunque no lo creas ese suceso puede resultar interesante para ambas… —Soltó Yagami con su entusiasmo un tanto menguado, más seria, pero Fate no se fió.

Se vieron interrumpidas por un soldado que se asomo por la puerta de un despacho, llamó a Yagami que se acercó a él, no sin antes advertir a Fate que no tardaría nada en volver. Cuando la castaña volvió Fate la notó un tanto ensimismada, pero en cuanto estuvo a su lado recuperó el buen humor.

—Fate ¿Quieres saber los detalles del incidente que ocurrió ayer en los ministerios? … —Yagami esperó obtener alguna reacción en Fate y ante la pasividad de la rubia no dejó decaer el entusiasmo—. Vamos Fate, sé que estabas ahí. —Yagami se volvió a acercar a Fate tratando de ver un atisbo de curiosidad en la rubia, pero Fate permaneció sin inmutarse—. Eres tímida y por eso no quieres mostrar que te mueres por saber; pero igual seré buena contigo y te contaré.

Yagami miro alrededor disimuladamente y dirigió la vista al patio, buscó algo de interés entre los soldados que entrenaban.

—¡Mira Fate, Signum volverá a pelear! —La castaña señaló con entusiasmo y pego una carreara hasta llegar a la balaustrada.

Fate supuso que Yagami no quería que nadie escuchara, estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier par de oídos pero entendió la precaución y se acerco a la balaustrada hasta quedar al costado de la castaña, ambas mirando hacía el patio donde los ruidos de las espadas y los gritos de los guerreros cubrirían en algo su conversación. No era que a Fate le interesara enterarse de los detalles de ese incidente pero en su ámbito Yagami tenía fama de ser la persona mejor informada de cuanto pasaba en la ciudad, Fate quería evaluar la calidad de información que Yagami era capaz de ofrecer, quizá algún día podía serle de ayuda.

—Fate, el grupo que protagonizó ese exabrupto proviene de un lugar recóndito de Marcaeste, son habitantes de algunos pueblos pequeños en Bosque negro…Hasta allá han llegado los hermanos mensajeros…Que por cierto han hecho un buen trabajo llevando el mensaje del Dios Creador a ese inhóspito lugar y pronto colectaremos buenos diezmos de esa región.

Fate frunció el seño ante las últimas frases, totalmente fuera de lugar por parte de la castaña y además se estaba impacientando. Yagami la miró evaluando su reacción y volvió la vista hacía al patio para continuar hablando.

—Como te decía, esas personas y los monjes vinieron a pedir la ayuda de la iglesia porque niños de varios poblados de la región han desaparecido… Ayer les informaron que la iglesia no podía intervenir, solo la justicia del rey de Marcaeste puede proceder en estos casos. La respuesta de la junta fue que no tenemos facultades para investigar y hacer justicia dado que no se trata de un asunto religioso… por eso protestaban, pedían que la junta reconsiderara su decisión.

Yagami omitió mencionar que, después de ser desalojados, ese grupo acudió a su palacio para pedirle que interviniera en favor de su causa ante la junta o les facilitara una audiencia con la Suprema Santidad.

—Era de esperarse esa resolución, la iglesia no tiene facultades para actuar en crímenes comunes… Antes de acudir a la iglesia debieron ir con el rey ¿Ya pidieron ayuda a la autoridad de su país? —cuestionó Fate y se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla mientras meditaba acerca del tema.

—Lo hicieron apenas desapareció el primer niño, pero el lugar está tan alejado que parece que a los reyes les satisfice la explicación de que se trata de una jauría de lobos. Dejo la tarea a los cazadores locales… —aclaró la castaña en tono serio, algo raro de ver en ella.

—Y esa gente… ¿Ellos no creen que se trata realmente de lobos? —inquirió Fate y la castaña negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que piensan ellos?

—Dicen que no se trata de lobos porque no han encontrado restos; además también desapareció uno de los hermanos mensajeros que predicaban en los pueblos de la zona, y días después encontraron en una encrucijada su cadáver con la cabeza y los miembros cercenados. Afirman que se trata de la obra de una bestia endemoniada.

—De sobra sabes que los demonios no existen, Yagami. Efectivamente se trata de la obra de una bestia, pero no un demonio, es un hombre… un criminal —espetó Fate casi soltando un bufido por lo absurdo que resultaban las explicaciones de los aldeanos.

—Fate, es natural que la gente crea en la existencia de demonios… después de todo también creen en el Dios Creador y sus milagros. Muchos se aferran a la fe porque se sienten protegidos… —dijo Yagami justificando las conclusiones de los pueblerinos.

Fate miró duramente a Yagami, ahora también le disgustaba la forma en la que la castaña hablaba del Dios creador. Pero enseguida volvió a centrarse en el caso, lo que realmente importaba era que la iglesia no podía intervenir sin el permiso de los reyes, o sin que ellos lo solicitaran. Otra cosa sería si esto hubiera pasado en Vallenorte o en Tierra Jardin, países donde se tenían convenios y buenas relaciones con los reyes. Lo del monje… era triste, pero no era extraño que algunos desaparecieran cuando iban a predicar en lugares alejados e inhóspitos donde la iglesia del santo rey aun no era aceptada; algunos desertaban y otros… tenían suerte si recuperaban sus restos. Todos los monjes mensajeros eran consientes del peligro que corrían, Fate quiso formar parte de ellos cuando se ordenó, pero Precia le dijo que la necesitaba a su lado para tareas más importantes.

—En este caso lo único que puede hacer la Suprema Santidad es pedir a los reyes que les brinden ayuda… a fin de cuentas todo sigue quedando en manos de ellos—dijo Fate con desanimo.

Fate odiaba este tipo de cosas. Si la iglesia tuviera la autoridad que merecía como representante de dios ante los hombres, estaría por encima de todo y todos. Entonces podrían tomar el caso en sus manos o exigir a los reyes que dieran una solución satisfactoria. Lamentablemente no era así.

—Tal vez te equivoques al decir que no tenemos facultades —dijo Yagami y miró a Fate para cerciorarse del interés que había despertado el asunto en la rubia—. Se trata de niños inocentes. Los niños son lo más valioso de cualquier pueblo… y también son los más amados para el Dios Creador y para la iglesia. Eso debería bastar; sin embargo debemos concentrarnos en reclamar nuestra injerencia en la investigación de la muerte de uno de nuestros miembros sin importar en qué lugar apartado del continente sucedan los hechos, no hay antecedentes, ni convenios con Marcaeste; pero podemos asistirnos con el convenio que acordaron todos los países, ese en el que se nos permitió tomar acciones para defender a nuestros miembros de ataques en lugares donde no nos brinden protección los reyes… Y si se relaciona con la desaparición de los niños también estamos facultados para intervenir… Ayer hablé con su Suprema Santidad y la Canciller del tema y solicité la comisión de esa investigación.

Fate se sorprendió un poco, siempre consideró que Yagami prefería ser emisaria de la Suprema Santidad ante los reyes y nobles o permanecer en la capital de la fe haciendo de oradora representando los intereses de La Suprema Santidad, tenía habilidad y conocimientos de todas las leyes y antecedentes históricos para desempeñar esa tarea y era su costumbre lograr negociaciones a favor. Fate estaba confundida; pero de la castaña se decían algunas cosas extrañas, como que ofrecía bendiciones a cualquiera, incluso a mujeres de dudosa reputación y a ladrones de poca monta; y había un rumor en especial, algo totalmente inverosímil, acerca de que estuvo entre los monjes que visitaron los pueblos que sucumbieron a la epidemia peste para llevar a los enfermos el último consuelo y el perdón del Dios Creador, también decían que había estado en la epidemia de malaria en las costas del oeste, los otros monjes contrajeron la enfermedad para después morir, la castaña increíblemente había sobrevivido. Fate dudaba de la veracidad de lo último.

La castaña le dijo que la junta no tenía intenciones de abrir una investigación, la situación era delicada con los reyes de Marcaeste que no terminaban por aceptar la autoridad de la suprema santidad ni siquiera en asuntos religiosos dentro de su país. De momento no veían conveniente tensar más la relación por estos sucesos; pero Yagami argumentó que no intervenir mermaría la autoridad de la iglesia en todo el continente en casos en que los miembros del culto estaban involucrados. Además debían establecer un precedente dentro de Marcaeste. Después de todo conseguirían más fieles en cuanto la gente supiera que nadie estaba demasiado lejos como para que la Suprema Santidad no se ocupara de sus penas. Fue así como consiguió que se considerara enviar a alguien a investigar.

—¿Tienes idea de quién será enviado? —cuestionó Fate.

—No han nombrado a nadie todavía, pasarán la propuesta por otras manos… esta tarde se designará a alguien. Hubiera preferido ir yo misma o… poder facultar a alguien de mi confianza —respondió Yagami un tanto desalentada—. En cambio tengo la encomienda de ir a Marcaeste, pero a la capital, a negociar con los reyes la autonomía de las abadías en el país.

Yagami daba la impresión de preferir enfrentarse a un asesino que negociar con los reyes de Marcaeste.

Escucharon el ruido de una puerta abrirse y tres monjes de edad mediana y aspecto solemne caminaron por el corredor, ambas mujeres los miraron e hicieron una reverencia como saludo y los otros respondieron de igual manera. Fate aun seguía confusa por el atrevimiento de la castaña no solo a solicitar ser ella quien llevara a cabo una investigación sino también a coaccionar a la junta de gobierno y al Suprema Santidad a hacer indagaciones que al principio no consideraban hacer. Por un momento pensó que le hubiera gustado atrapar a ese criminal y asegurarse de que no volviera a tocar a un solo niño… por un momento deseo haberlo pedido a su madre… se pregunto si la Suprema Santidad hubiera accedido a enviarla a ella. El caso era que la iglesia ya iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, eso ya era algo, y ella ya tenía asignada una encomienda que ayudaría a fortalecer a la iglesia. Suspiró y se prometió a si misma que cuando volviera se informaría de la situación, quizá después de realizada la investigación habría oportunidad de actuar. Se había olvidado de la castaña hasta que ésta la sorprendió diciéndole:

—Así que al norte… espero que no tengas que pasar el invierno allá, además…veinte soldados son demasiado para una escolta ¿Quién osaría atacar a la hija de la suprema santidad?

De alguna manera a Fate no le sorprendió que Yagami estuviera enterada de su viaje y de hecho no le extrañaría que supiera también los detalles.

—Hermana Fate, espero que en alguna fecha próxima después de tu regreso de Vallenorte decidas visitar mi humilde morada. —La invitación de Yagami hubiera parecido una súplica de no haber sido por la sonrisa traviesa que afloró en sus labios y la mirada desinhibida que poso sobre el rostro de Fate, seguro buscando alguna reacción a sus palabras.

—No creo que los caminos que el Dios Creador me tiene deparados me conduzcan a su… palacio, hermana Yagami. Aun así hoy la tendré presente en mis oraciones.

Fate quiso ser ofensiva recordándole a Hayate que desaprobaba su vida ostentosa, por su parte Yagami pareció no darle importancia… continuó con esa sonrisa como si estuviera recordando un chiste muy gracioso y advirtiera "no te lo cuento porque no entenderías".

—¿Solo hoy? … y pensar que tu siempre estas presente en mis oraciones querida… hermana Fate—dijo la castaña y después emitió un suspiro— ¿Cuándo aceptaras que hablar conmigo hace que tu alma atormentada encuentre la paz que tanto busca?—declaró la castaña y Fate frunció el entrecejo molesta por el atrevimiento.

Yagami se acercó a Fate que no sabía si se sentía molesta o abrumada, definitivamente las dos cosas.

—Le aseguro que mi alma goza de paz, no necesito de consuelo alguno, hermana Yagami—dijo Fate secamente.

Pero la castaña fue más allá, se paró de puntillas y se acerco tanto al oído de Fate que casi sentía el roce de sus labios en la oreja mientras le susurraba:

—Hermana… Fate, no cabe duda que tu alma está en paz; pero que me dices de tu atormentado cuerpo… te aseguro que con mi ayuda encontraría el consuelo que tanto anhela.

Después de decir eso Yagami se retiró sonriendo de manera casi burlona y Fate se quedó pasmada, confundida mientras escuchaba los pasos de Yagami desvaneciéndose a su espalda. Pensó un rato, analizando la forma en que la castaña la miraba intentando provocarla…

—Hermana Fate, todo está listo para partir—anunció la hermana Teana desde el final del pasillo y Fate salió de la confusión en la que la había dejado la castaña.

Fate miró a la joven mujer de cabello cobrizo y gesto solemne que la había llamado. No respondió, en cambió se dirigió a la salida del edificio que estaba más cerca de las caballerizas, en el patio con suelo de tierra que estaba frente a las puertas, ya abiertas, se encontró con su comitiva lista para salir. Fate montó el caballo que le tenían reservado, lo mismo hizo Teana, y sin mediar palabra espoleo rumbo a la salida seguida por su escolta.

Se sentía algo abrumada por el comportamiento de la castaña… siempre intentaba esos juegos de provocación, pero nunca había ido tan lejos como ahora. Tenía que recuperar la serenidad y centrarse en su misión.

Fate dirigía su comitiva por calles amplias dando un rodeo al centro de la ciudad, avanzaban con lentitud por lo transitado de las calles a esa hora, hubo un momento en que tuvieron que hacer dos columnas para seguir adelante. Saldrían por la puerta la puerta noroeste de la ciudad, ya estaban cerca cuando Fate ordenó hacer alto; tenían que esperar a Shari, que vendría directo del archivo donde pasaría la mañana copiando documentos.

Nadie desmonto, Fate confiaba en que la espera sería breve. Algunos de los soldados conversaban en voz baja, por su parte Teana permanecía en silencio como casi siempre, a Fate le agradaba la forma de ser de su compañera de orden; solo hablaba lo necesario y además era muy servicial, congeniaron bien desde la primera tarea que realizaron juntas, no obstante que jamás habían tenido una conversación con temas más allá de lo relacionado con las encomiendas que hacían.

La espera se estaba alargando, Fate observo a un grupo de peregrinos que acababa de cruzar las puertas de la ciudad, se acercaban lentamente por la calzada, trató de adivinar de donde venían, observó sus ropas desgastadas de algodón y lana; y cuando distinguió sus rasgos bronceados, seguro eran de Puesta Oeste, de las costas del sur. Cuando pasaban a su lado, un anciano que se aferraba a su bastón con cada paso se le acercó.

—Ilustrísima eminencia, concédanos su bendición… —le solicitó el anciano con voz temblorosa, era evidente que se esforzaba por mantener la vista hacia arriba—. Venimos de lejos y cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino el Dios creador nos envía un ángel para darnos la bienvenida a esta su morada.

—Soy una más entre los que sirven al Dios Creador, que se encuentra siempre con todos nosotros, esta es la morada del santo rey, su profeta —dijo Fate mientras desmontaba.

Los peregrinos comenzaron a congregarse en torno a la rubia que se acercó al anciano para impedirle que se pusiera de rodillas como estaban haciendo ya el resto de los peregrinos. Fate recorrió con la mirada a la gente alrededor de ella, se detuvo en una mujer que tardó en reaccionar y arrodillarse, tenía el cabello cobrizo y vestía de azul. Algo en ella la hacía parecer diferente a los otros peregrinos; a Fate le pareció extraña su postura que, aun de rodillas, conservaba una posición relajada y erguida a pesar de inclinar la cabeza, el gesto de su rostro era una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela… eso confundió un poco a Fate, pocas veces en su vida había visto a alguien con una mirada tan digna. "hay demasiado orgullo en esos ojos azules" pensó Fate, se quedo mirándola quizá más de la cuenta… aunque solo había sido un instante. Fate continuó recorriendo a los demás peregrinos con la mirada y se movió para colocarse al centro, extendió el brazo derecho al frente y comenzó a recitar:

—El Dios creador se regocija por la devoción de sus fieles…

-xOx-

Nanoha se sentía confundida oyendo sin oír el discurso de la monja rubia frente a ella, estaba más pendiente de la actitud de la gente a su alrededor, tenía que imitarlos para no delatarse; ya había cometido el error de quedarse de pie mientras todos se arrodillaban, había quedado al frente y por eso tardo en reaccionar, de vez en cuando alzaba el rostro para mirar también a la monja que recitaba una bendición.

Cuando Nanoha estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de las puertas de la ciudad vio que eran resguardadas por guardias que revisaban al azar a la gente que querían entrar. Las dudas la asaltaron, se preguntó si era buena idea ingresar, después de todo aun podía girar y volver sobre sus pasos. lo meditó un rato y se dijo que era imposible que supieran que pertenecía a la caravana con solo verla… pero de cualquier modo el riesgo era latente; en eso estaba cuando vio venir un grupo de peregrinos, y pensó que mezclarse con ellos sería una buena forma de pasar inadvertida mientras ingresaba.

Mientras pasaba cerca de los guardias la asaltó la angustia y se esforzó por verse de de lo más normal… y nadie pareció percatarse de que ella no debía estar ahí. Paso sin inconvenientes y poco a poco se relajo al darse cuenta de que nadie notaba nada raro en ella, a simple vista lucía igual que todos los demás.

Dentro de la ciudad los peregrinos miraban a todos lados con la misma curiosidad que Nanoha, debía ser también su primera vez; pensó en andar un poco más con sus improvisados compañeros, ya después se apartaría para explorar por su cuenta.

Habían avanzado una corta distancia por la calzada cundo escucho que alguien exclamaba:

—¡Es tan hermosa que parece un ángel!

Todos se movieron para congregarse a un lado de la calzada, Nanoha los siguió curiosa por ver a ese "ángel", tuvo que escurrirse entre la gente para tener mejor visión. Y ahí estaba, montando un caballo negro magnifico, una mujer rubia con extraños ojos rojizos, jamás había visto unos iguales… ciertamente tenía rasgos muy hermosos. Nanoha se sintió confundida por el gastado habito negro que vestía, como si llevarlo le diera cierta aura etérea; sin embargo estar montada en un semental formidable y acompañada por soldados armados volvía a la rubia completamente terrenal. Nanoha sabía de sobra que se trataba de una monja de la iglesia del santo rey. No era ignorante en la forma de vestir de los monjes, después de todo continuamente se encontraba con ellos en los caminos y también en los pueblos y ciudades que visitaba.

Estaba examinando a la monja cuando la vio desmontar y después dio unos pasos hacia un anciano con quien parecía estar hablando, era una mujer más alta que el promedio, la volvió a mirar otra vez de arriba abajo y se detuvo en sus sandalias gastadas. De pronto todos a su alrededor estaban arrodillados con las manos unidas sobre el pecho y la cabeza inclinada… y ella permanecía de pie igual que la rubia y el anciano, reaccionó y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas con toda la prisa que fue capaz.

Ahora mientras permanecía atenta a las reacciones de los peregrinos no podía evitar alzar la mirada de vez en cuando para ver a la monja rubia, ciertamente era hermosa, hasta su voz lo era; podía afirmarlo aunque ni cuenta se daba de lo que decía, pero había algo extraño en su mirada, una sentimiento que en ese momento no podía descifrar.

Los peregrinos murmuraron una corta oración y Nanoha clavó la vista en el suelo para que nadie se percatara de que no sabía que decir, después se incorporó junto con los demás, vio a la rubia montar y ponerse en marcha; tuvo que hacerse a un lado para ceder el paso a la comitiva encabezaba por la rubia… y la vio alejarse lentamente y siguió mirando hasta que cruzaron la puerta. Se había quedado meditando, preguntándose en cómo sería la vida de esa monja, seguro que muy diferente a la suya; se preguntó ¿dónde irá?… quizá a algún lejano lugar… ¿Tardaría en regresar? ¿Volvería a encontrarse con ella algún día?

Se sintió torpe ¿para qué quería saber de la vida de una monja? sacudió la cabeza como queriendo con ello alejar sus inquietudes. Y ahora que había recuperado su interés en explorar la ciudad se daba cuenta que no reconocía en la gente que rondaba alrededor a los peregrinos con los que cruzo la muralla, seguro siguieron con su camino, los había escuchado decir que querían llegar al templo supremo lo más pronto posible. Las circunstancias la obligaban a ir por su cuenta antes de lo planeado, así que comenzó a andar por la calzada más amplia que encontró.

Nanoha decidió que lo mejor era andar por las calles más transitadas, así era más probable que pasara inadvertida. Ciudad Origen era muy diferente a todas las ciudades donde había estado antes, todas las construcciones eran de piedra y al parecer no había una sola calle sin adoquinar; no obstante había un ligero olor a sucio, Nanoha pensó que debía ser por tanta gente, jamás había visto tanta en un solo lugar, a ratos el bullicio se hacía ensordecedor.

Después de un rato se encontró andando por una calle donde abundaban las tiendas, se vendían todo tipo de cosas, curioseó un poco en las que tenían productos a la vista, más adelante había una plaza donde vendedores de a pie o con carretillas pregonaban todo tipo de mercancía. Abundaban los vendedores de comestibles y cuando percibió el olor de algunos recordó que tenía el estomago vacio. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior y ya era avanzado el medio día, se recriminó a si misma por no llevar dinero, de haberlo hecho podo haber comprado algo y lo peor era que la tripa empezaba a gruñirle y más porque se encontraba frente a un local donde vendían empanadas de cerdo, el olor era delicioso.

—¡Mejor sigue tu camino si no tienes dinero! —le dijo con disgusto un hombre gordo apenas la vio acercarse a su mercancía.

Nanoha retrocedió y echó a andar por la calle lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba tan hambrienta que debía notársele en la cara. Lo mejor era alejarse de todo lo que pudiera tentar a su estomago. Más adelante se encontró con vendedores de ornamentos y joyería de fantasía… A juzgar por su buen ojo algunas piezas valían la pena y la mayoría eran baratijas. Algunos en la caravana se dedicaban a comerciar ese tipo de piezas, llevaban ámbar de Bajoeste y cristales arcoíris de Marcaeste al sur, a Tierra Jardin y a las costas del oeste; y llevaban al este ornamentos de plata y bronce hechos por los artesanos del oeste.

—Señorita, este collar hará un marco perfecto para su hermosura. —La halagó un vendedor extendiéndole un collar con pequeñas cuentas azules, que a la luz del sol emitían destellos brillantes. Nanoha agradeció y con un gesto con la mano lo rechazó tratando de ser lo más cortés posible, y siguió su camino.

—Combina con el azul de sus ojos, como si el artista que lo hizo se hubiera inspirado en su bello rostro… Y lo puede tener por muy poco —insistió el comerciante alcanzándola y parándose frente a ella —. Solo diga cuánto ofrece…

—Ahora no me lo puedo permitir. No llevo dinero conmigo.

El comerciante pareció perder interés un instante hasta que puso su vista en el collar que portaba Nanoha.

—¡Que piedra tan interesante! —exclamó el hombre acercándose más para observar la esfera roja que pendía del collar de la cobriza—. ¿Le interesa venderla?... puedo ofrecer un buen trato.

—Es una joya de familia, me es imposible venderla —respondió Nanoha mostrando algo de pesar y de manera disimulada se aparto lentamente. Sabía que negarse rotundamente era tomado como una provocación por cualquier comerciante y no dudaría en tomar el reto de persistir hasta vender algo. La misma Nanoha a veces se comportaba así.

—Espere… esa joya, la esfera roja la he visto antes…

Nanoha se tenso con lo que el vendedor acababa de decir, enseguida se puso en alerta, debía alejarse inmediatamente.

El rubí que colgaba en su cuello era una joya que su familia tenía desde tiempos inmemoriales igual que cada familia de abolengo del antiguo Uminari. Por derecho le correspondía a Miyuki por ser la hermana mayor; sin embargo la había cedido a Nanoha. Su hermana nunca dijo porque renunciaba a un tesoro familiar, y Nanoha sospechaba que lo hizo para que llevara consigo algo que le recordara a su familia y su origen… y eso seguro que Miyuki no lo necesitaba.

—¡Eres de la caravana! —la acusó el hombre.

Nanoha emprendió una carrera para escabullirse de él.

—¡Es una infiel, es una perra infiel!

Nanoha escucho que gritaban a su espalda. La desesperación la invadía a medida que veía que la gente confundida comenzaba a bloquear su paso, se escurrió como pudo y logro avanzar un poco más; pero los grito eran más insistentes, otros se habían al clamor y la acusaban con vehemencia.

—¡Es una infiel!

—¡Una infiel, deténganla!

Oía gritar a hombres y mujeres. Sintió que una mano la apresó del brazo tratando de detenerla, con un movimiento rápido se zafó dejando a quien pretendió apresarla con la mano torcida. Instantes después tenía tras de ella a una turba gritando acaloradamente, y frente a ella la gente confundida le bloqueaba el paso. Estaba atrapada y pronto se vio rodeada. Un sujeto se adelanto a para tratar de agarrarla, lo recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, y el chillido de dolor que soltó el hombre se perdió en el griterío.

Eso confundió a la turba un instante, pero enseguida reaccionaron más acalorados, esta vez probaron dos tipos, Nanoha esquivó al primero y al segundo le conectó una patada en las costillas y remató con un puñetazo en la mandíbula, y recibió con un codazo al primero que ya estaba lanzándose nuevamente sobre ella. Después todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera se entero de cuantos, eran muchos y se abalanzaron sobre ella, tiró patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra; pero no pudo evitar verse inmovilizada por incontables manos. Sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, la tenían sujeta por los brazos y las piernas y de en cuando le tiraban también del cabello, se agitaba con fuerza para tratar de debilitar el agarre, pero fue ella la que primero sintió las fuerzas abandonarle. Los gritos enfurecidos de algunos hacían eco en su cabeza.

—¡Vamos a castigarla como se merece! —alguien gritó y muchos corearon la propuesta.

—¡Hay que llevarla ante la justicia del Santo Rey! —propuso una mujer.

—¡Vamos que darle una lección ahora mismo!

—¡No, tenemos que presentarla en el templo supremo, la corte hará justicia!

Se oyó gritar a hombres y mujeres, la turba acalorada coreaba o contradecía las propuestas. Nanoha se estremecía más pensando en lo que podían hacerle y lo único que le restaba era gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo que la soltaran. Estaba aterrada y no podía defenderse, sus gritos se perdían con el clamor de la gente, aun así podía gritar cuanto quisiera y nadie iba a prestar atención a sus protestas.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Se oyó una voz femenina con tono autoritario—. Pregunté ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? —Todos buscaron a la dueña de la voz que parecía forcejear para acercarse hasta la cautiva.

—¡Es una infiel! —respondieron varias voces.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —demandó la recién aparecida.

Nanoha vio a una mujer pelirroja, menuda, vestida de terciopelo acolchado rojo y un sombrero del mismo color. Se abría paso amenazando a todos con algo similar a un martillo de guerra.

—¡Por favor, diles que me suelten! —pidió Nanoha.

—Así que una infiel… —dijo la pelirroja malhumorada, se acerco más para examinar a la cobriza, era tan pequeña que tuvo que apartar a uno de los hombres que la mantenían sujeta y se apoyo en el antebrazo de otro para acercarse lo más que pudo a su rostro.

—¡Por favor, no hice nada malo!

—¿Qué te suelten?... —preguntó la pelirroja con una mueca—. Ah no, no podemos, cometiste una falta y debes pagar por eso ¡Vamos a llevarla al ministerio de justicia! —anunció la pelirroja.

Nanoha vio sus esperanzas de ser liberada desvanecerse… pidió una y otra vez que la soltaran, pero nadie parecía escucharla.

Le ataron por las muñecas, luego los brazos al torso y comenzaron a tirar para anduviera, algunos la insultaron y alguien intentó agredirla, pero la pelirroja lo castigó golpeándolo sin miramientos en el vientre con el mango del martillo, quedo revolcándose el suelo por el dolor, después de eso y algunas advertencias de la pelirroja nadie lo volvió a intentar.

Había andado unos pasos cuando notó que la turba aminoraba el paso, los que iban adelante se decantaron poco a poco a los costados hasta que los que la jalaban hicieron alto total.

—Vita, ¿quién es ella… y por qué la tienen atada?

Nanoha tenía a varias personas cercándola, se puso de puntillas para poder ver a la mujer que estaba en medio de la calle y había preguntado por su situación. Se trataba de una castaña de ojos azules vestida tan finamente como una princesa, la gente se apartaba y le hacía reverencias. Detrás de ella estaba una mujer alta, de cabello rosa y presencia imponente, ataviada con cota de malla y una brillante coraza color purpura.

—¡Es una infiel, Hayate! —respondió la pelirroja.

—¡No he hice nada malo! —insistió Nanoha recuperando la esperanza de ser escuchada.

La gente alrededor estaba expectante, el clamor se desvaneció y apenas eran audibles algunos susurros. L castaña se acercó más.

—¿Y quién asegura que se trata de una infiel? —La castaña miró alrededor esperando respuesta—. ¿Pueden probarlo?... Porque si no lo hacen, en cuanto llegue la guardia haré que se los lleven por alterar el orden y asaltar a una peregrina.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, la gente comenzó a bajar la cabeza y algunos encogían los hombros.

—¡Libérenla ahora mismo! —ordenó la castaña, los hombres tardaron en reaccionar y se quedaron quietos asimilando la orden. La pelirroja cortó de tajo la soga con una daga que se guardo en el cinturón, tomó a Nanoha del antebrazo y la condujo a empujones frente a la castaña.

—¡Pero eminencia, no se trata de una peregrina, en verdad es una infiel! —Clamó un hombre que Nanoha reconoció como el vendedor de joyería—. Tiene un rubí, la esfera roja que simboliza el fuego que el dios antiguo dio a los hombres en el viejo culto. Solo los infieles de familias antiguas lo tienen.

Nanoha se tenso pensando en que todo volvería a comenzar, disimuladamente echó in vistazo a todos lados, ahora que no estaba atada quizá podría escapar si se escabullía por una de las callejuelas a su derecha. Por su parte la castaña le echo un vistazo a la piedra que colgaba del cuello de Nanoha.

—¡Sandeces! —espetó la castaña— No solo los infieles tienen esas joyas. En la época antigua, cuando los infieles fueron desterrados, los ladrones los despojaron de sus cosas de valor y las vendieron al mejor postor… Cualquiera puede poseer una. Incuso entre las joyas de mi familia hay dos o tres de esas. Además nosotros, los miembros y representantes de la iglesia del santo rey, somos los únicos facultados para determinar quien es infiel. Tu soberbia ha ido demasiado lejos—Hayate miró severamente al comerciante y después a todos alrededor, la mayoría bajaban la cabeza mostrando congoja—. Deberían estar arrepentidos por su comportamiento.

Nanoha se sintió aliviada al oír las palabras de la castaña, tanto que no se detuvo a meditar en ellas, de momento lo único que importaba era que estaba a salvo.

—No obré de mala fe, Eminencia, el Dios Creador sabe que lo hice por defender la ley del Santo Rey, me deje llevar por la soberbia, pero me arrepiento —dijo el vendedor postrándose de rodillas frente a la castaña.

—El Dios Creador es misericordioso, y si lo deseas de corazón te perdonará —concedió Hayate y le indicó al hombre que se levantara—. Y a todos los demás que les brinde sabiduría y tranquilidad de conciencia —rezó para los que continuaban congregados alrededor, luego inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. Y ojalá les perdone tanta estupidez. —Lo último lo dijo apenas en un susurro audible solo para Nanoha que permanecía a su costado expectante de cuanto sucedía y que tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa.

Algunos se retiraron y otros permanecieron sin moverse, quizá meditando en lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Aquí ya no hay nada que ver, es hora de que sigan con sus cosas! —advirtió con tono amenazador la pelirrosa poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de su espada. Eso terminó por convencer a todos de retirarse.

Una aparente calma volvió, y gradualmente se escucharon otra vez los pregones de los comerciantes.

Nanoha al fin se sintió a salvo, se acomodo el vestido que mostraba algunos ligeros desgarres y peinó su cabello lo mejor que pudo usando los dedos. Cuando terminó se acercó a la castaña que estaba riñendo a la pelirroja por su comportamiento. Era gracioso que la fiera guerrera del martillo de guerra fuera reñida como una niña.

—¡Gracias eminencia! —dijo Nanoha haciendo una reverencia, como había visto que hacían los demás frente a la castaña.

—Hayate, llámame por mi nombre, eminencia solo lo usan los fieles. —La castaña le guiñó un ojo y amplió su sonrisa. Antes de que Nanoha dijera nada le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio—. Por cierto todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Nanoha. Y nuevamente gracias, Hayate.

Hayate propuso a Nanoha llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera asearse. Salieron de la zona de comercios y anduvieron por calles más tranquilas. La compañía de la castaña le resultaba agradable, todo el tiempo sonreía y le hablaba con familiaridad, como si fueran amigas, pensó Nanoha.

Durante el recorrido Hayate le hablo de la organización de la ciudad. Básicamente era igual que cuando era gobernada por senadores y un presidente del senado; ahora los monjes del alto culto, los abades presididos por el canciller, ocupaban el lugar de los antiguos senadores; pero encima de todos se encontraba la Suprema Santidad, la cabeza de la Iglesia del Santo Rey, que tenia poder sobre cualquier asunto relacionado con la ciudad y con la iglesia; para os asuntos de la iglesia estaban los ministerios que igual eran precedidos por abades.

Llegaron a al atrio de un templo, donde Nanoha uso una fuente para asearse, después subieron al campanario, desde ahí tendrían una buena vista. La altura de la construcción era impresionante, Hayate le dijo que las torres del templo supremo eran casi el doble de altas, desde donde estaban podían ver verlo y también una buena parte de la ciudad. Nanoha contempló largamente por cada uno de los arcos que había en cada lado de la torre cuadrada. Después fue a sentarse en un murete y recargo la espalda en la columna del arco. Hayate le ofreció una empanada y un vaso de vino especiado que les había traído Vita, se sirvió su porción y fue a sentarse al lado de Nanoha.

—Nanoha, ¿por qué te atreviste a venir a la ciudad? No creo que no supieras lo que podía pasarte si te descibrían.

Nanoha meditó antes de responder, ahora se daba cuenta de la estupidez de su acto.

—Fue un impulso… me sentía confundida y no sé… necesitaba hacer una locura —respondió Nanoha encogiéndose de hombros, y luego se quedo observando la empanada que tenía en la mano y recordó lo hambrienta que estaba.

—Tuviste mucha suerte de que hoy me encontrara con una persona muy importante para mí… últimamente no salgo mucho, y verla me animó tanto que me dieron ganas de dar un paseo. Además somos pocos los que pensamos que esa prohibición no tiene razón de ser… ya viste como reaccionó la gente.

Nanoha suspiró, este día había resultado extraño para ella y de alguna manera también para la castaña.

—Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día; lo único bueno que me ocurrió fue conocerte —dijo Nanoha, y no supo porque recordó a la monja rubia montando un caballo negro, quizá también había sido algo bueno.

—Miralo de esta forma: si el día de hoy no hubieras tenido todos esos problemas no me hubieras conocido —dijo Hayate y emitió un suspiro—… Caprichos del destino o… la voluntad de Dios.

Nanoha asintió y dio otra mordida a su empanada, se preguntó si Hayate conocería a la rubia, pero inmediatamente renunció a la idea de preguntar; sin embargo ambas monjas, tan diferentes la una de la otra despertaban su curiosidad.

—Hayate, ¿te gusta ser monja?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña, no hubiera esperado que a Nanoha le interesara el tema, además hasta el momento ambas habían evitado los temas personales.

—Te seré sincera. Me gusta pero no puedo negar que hay cosas que me disgustan. Digamos que disfruto las cosas que me gustan y sobrellevo lo mejor que puedo las que no me gustan.

—Lo siento, es que no te ves ni te comportas como pensé que lo haría una monja —se disculpó Nanoha—. ¿Entonces usar habito está entre las cosas que te disgustan?

Hayate rio y negó con la cabeza.

—El habito lo guardo solo para ocasiones especiales. —Ambas rieron por el comentario, pero Hayate dejo de reír y su semblante se tornó meditabundo—. Antes lo usaba, pero un día quería molestar a alguien y pensé que ponerme un vestido fino y provocativo era una buena forma de hacerlo… y funcionó. Después a esa persona dejo de importarle y a mí se me hizo costumbre vestir de esta manera… No creas, en realidad somos pocos monjes los que podemos vestir como nos venga en gana… y faltar a nuestros votos.

Hayate no tenía que decirle que esos privilegios los compraba una gran fortuna. No le dio más vueltas y mejor se preguntó cómo se vería la rubia en un hermoso vestido como el de Hayate o quizá en uno sencillo como los que ella vestía. Después su curiosidad se enfocó en saber más.

—¿Qué son esos votos?

—Los que hizo nuestro profeta y fundador, el Santo Rey: voto de servicio, de pobreza y celibato. Algunos, como si esos no les bastaran, hacen otros: ayunan, guardan silencio y algunas otras cosas locas que no creerías… Siempre pensé que hasta la gente de las caravanas sabía de nuestras costumbres.

Nanoha se sorprendía por el tono crítico y el sarcasmo con el que la castaña se refería a algunas practicas de su culto. Era obvio que el voto de pobreza se lo saltaba ¿haría lo mismo con los otros?

—Yo solo sabía que celebraban oficios y no se casaban… ah y que vestían habito. Tampoco es que me hubiera interesado antes. —Ciertamente el interés de Nanoha surgió después de encontrase con esa rubia de habito negro y se acrecentó con el extraño comportamiento de la castaña—. Hayate ¿Por qué te hiciste monja?

La castaña encontraba fácil responder con sinceridad las preguntas de la cobriza… como si hablara con una amiga, era cómodo hablar con una chica avispada y accesible que no pertenecía a su misma religión.

—Mi familia siempre fue muy devota, exageradamente devota. Alguien hizo una promesa y a mí me correspondía pagarla… Pero también fue mi deseo. Desde muy pequeña quería estudiar historia, política y religión. Una dama de la nobleza puede hacerlo hasta donde su señor esposo lo permita, en cambio en una monja es normal y puede pasarse la vida estudiando si quiere… y después usar el conocimiento para servir a la iglesia… La suprema Santidad no desdeña la ayuda de nadie. —Hayate bebió de su vaso y se levantó para servirse más, le ofreció a Nanoha que rechazo el ofrecimiento, después volvió a su lugar y continuó—. Sin embargo hay muchas razones por las que alguien se convierte en monje… y también hay muchas formas de hacerse monje.

A Nanoha le llamaba la atención que pudieran estudiar, pero a fin de cuentas terminaban sirviendo a la iglesia en lugar de servir a un esposo… Terminó tratando de adivinar los motivos por los que cierta rubia acabó siendo monja. Dudaba que su historia fuera parecida a la de Hayate.

—Pase siete años en un convento antes de confirmar mis votos —dijo Hayate y luego suspiro—. Los más felices de mi vida.

—Siete años… Increíble, y yo que pensé que habías comprado el titulo —bromeó Nanoha y ambas rieron.

Nanoha no podía evitar sentir que algo trágico había pasado después de esos años felices que mencionó la castaña, no quiso cometer una indiscreción preguntando.

—Ya que he sido muy amable saciando tu curiosidad —dijo la castaña y Nanoha percibió cierta picardía en la sonrisa que de la castaña—. Es justo que me digas por que una bella mujer de las caravanas que pasa de los veinte años sigue siendo soltera… y sobre todo doncella.

—¡No es posible que lo sepas! cómo…

—¿Lo de que eres doncella? No estaba segura, pero lo acabas de confirmar… Aunque en realidad tengo un don para adivinar el estatus de las mujeres —dijo Hayate entre risas.

Nanoha guardo silencio un rato. Cuando la castaña dejo de reír la miro de forma tan intensa que se estremeció; pero en cuanto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada Hayate estalló en risa nuevamente haciéndole ver que estaba jugando con ella.

—Algo me dice que corro peligro estando a solas contigo.

—Pues estoy segura que soy yo quien está en peligro —arremetió Hayate volviendo a reír por el bufido que soltó Nanoha—. Ya dejemos eso y contesta lo que pregunté.

Nanoha espero a que Hayate dejara de reír, admiraba la facilidad de la castaña para estar de buen humor.

—Quería estar enamorada del hombre con quien fuera a casarme, y eso no ha pasado hasta ahora —respondió Nanoha con sinceridad, después de todo se lo debía a la castaña—. Está mañana tuve una discusión con mis padres y me dijeron que me casaré en primavera. —Nanoha bajo la cabeza le dolía recordar lo sucedido.

—Y entonces viniste aquí a que te cortaran los pies…

—Ya te dije que fue un impulso.

—Y… ¿Lo conoces? al que será tu esposo.

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza

—Es un hombre excepcional —dijo Nanoha incorporándose, miró más allá de la ciudad aquellos lugares donde su gente acampaba. Ella por fin estaba del otro lado; y sin embargo nada había cambiado para ella—. Ya lo decidí, haré lo que tengo hacer —dijo Nanoha con decisión en su voz y también en su mirada.

—Nanoha, a veces estar decidido no basta para ir en contra de nuestros verdaderos deseos, encuentra un propósito, algo en lo que realmente creas… eso te ayudará a seguir adelante —le recomendo la castaña.

Nanoha respondió con una sonrisa. Después de eso decidió que ya era hora de volver a su caravana con su familia, se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse. Hayate insistió en que Vita la escoltara para que no tuviera problemas. Durante el trayecto Nanoha intento varias veces entablar una conversación y la pelirroja le contestó con un gruñido en cada intento, lo curioso fue que Vita insistió en escoltarla hasta que estuvieran a unos pasos de su campamento argumentando que Hayate quería que llegara sana y salva.

Cuando Nanoha estuvo frente a sus padres se disculpó y les anunció que se casaría voluntariamente en primavera.

* * *

N/A: Pues este fue el tercer capitulo, y con él la tan esperada aparición de Hayate… Por lo demás espero que hayan puesto atención porque se mencionan asuntos que más adelante serán relevantes, y no quiero que se confundan, se pierdan o digan que recién me lo invento todo. Sé que ese encuentro entre las protas fue muy breve y poco emotivo, pero fue el primero y prometo que subirán de intensidad en cada capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen y les recuerdo cualquier comentario, critica, duda, aclaración o aporte es bienvenido.

Saludos a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos…

Me disculpo por la tardanza, no era mi intención… mientras hice este capitulo ocurrieron varias cosas, la mayoría desagradables y hubo momentos en los que simplemente no quise continuar con esto y con otros proyectos… sin embargo me he dado cuenta que tengo que continuar adelante, así que retomé está historia.

Nutella, Mizuki, Comandantekami-sama , Kusanagi07 y al lector/a anónima; les agradezco sus comentarios, no saben lo agradable que es recibirlos.

Pascualina… yo también estoy desesperada ya quiero que empiece el nanofate; pero también quiero una buena historia de detrás de esa gran historia de amor.

Sin más aquí está el capitulo 4.

**Disclaimer: Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

(Esta historia es ficticia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es una coincidencia)

**Amor y éxtasis.**

**Capitulo 4**

Veinticuatro días después de su partida de Ciudad Origen, y seis después de su llegada a Burgo alto, capital de Marcaeste, Hayate Yagami por fin tendría una audiencia con los reyes; o por lo menos eso le dijeron cuando la condujeron al salón del trono.

Desde su llegada a la capital, todos los días había concertado una reunión con los reyes, con sus consejeros o con el primer ministro. Cada día sucedió lo mismo: cancelaban de última hora haciéndole saber que de improviso se había presentado algún otro asunto de suma importancia.

Hayate comprendía de sobra ese proceder… querían agotarla para que terminara aceptando cualquier condición que ellos ofrecieran. Le iban a mostrar quien mandaba en Marcaeste. Sabía acerca de ese tipo de estrategias, después de todo ella en su lugar habría hecho algo parecido. Mientras se paseaba por la sala del trono se felicitó por haber rechazado la invitación a hospedarse en el castillo, hubiera sido un suplicio. La abadía no era de lo más lujosa, pero sus hermanas se esforzaban por hacerle su estancia lo más confortable posible. Ahora que había recorrido algunas salas del castillo comprobaba que era más incomodo que la abadía, al menos con sus hermanas había cierta atmosfera hogareña que en este lugar no se respiraba.

El castillo era totalmente de piedra, inmenso e imponente, digno de la orgullosa familia que lo habitaba, y era tan frio que tiraban paja sobre los pisos para conseguir algo de calor y limpieza también. Hayate había estado antes en castillos como ese, las cortes de Vallenorte y Cabo Grande habitaban en castillos de piedra; sin embargo podía jurar que cualquiera de aquellos eran más acogedores. Que diferente a los castillos y palacios de piedra pulida y brillante mármol de Ciudad origen, Puesta Oeste, Tierra Jardín o Bajo Este, su país natal…

Hayate recorrió una vez más el inmenso salón donde podían caber más de quinientas personas. El frio era intenso, contó seis chimeneas de buen tamaño pero ninguna estaba encendida, suspiró y se abrigó con su capa de lana; para ese día eligió un modesto atuendo de lana peinada de color negro con motivos en blanco, los colores de su orden. Llevaba cerca de dos horas esperando de pie, la única silla disponible era el trono; sin embargo para ella, como para cualquier miembro de la iglesia, esa situación no resultaba cansada, estaba acostumbrada a someter su cuerpo a peores pruebas. Sonrió recordando las penitencias que hacía en sus días en el convento, aun ahora acostumbraba pasar horas de rodillas rezando, implorando perdón por sus múltiples pecados.

Para distraerse recorrió una vez más el salón. Se detuvo apreciando los tapices que decoraban las paredes, todos los motivos eran de caza y batallas; sin embargo la hechura era burda y estaban tan viejos que los colores lucían opacos, los miró tan detenidamente que encontró algunos hilos halados y manchas de humedad. Cuando terminó con los tapices siguió con los trofeos de caza: pieles y cabezas de bestias imponentes. No obstante, ninguna era reciente, no había una pieza con menos de treinta años, incluso algunas se estaban carcomiendo.

Hayate Yagami estaba acostumbrada a entrevistarse con gente que ostentaba poder, no se sentía intimidada por presentarse ante los reyes de Marca este. Sonrío recordando lo que el tío abuelo Gil, el único familiar cercano que le sobrevivía, le contaba, acerca de que Los reyes de Bajo Este no solo habían estado presentes en la ceremonia donde Hayate recibió su nombre y su fe, sino que también fueron testigos de honor, y que incluso la firma de la suprema santidad en turno constaba en la pagina del libro de su familia donde estaba inscrito su nacimiento… Entonces otro recuerdo hizo que su sonrisa se tornara amarga, otra ocasión en que los reyes y las cabezas de las familias más importantes asistieron a su palacio a presentarle sus respetos cuando sus padres habían perecido victimas de una epidemia. Hayate era una niña pequeña y todavía sufría las secuelas de la misma enfermedad que posteriormente la postró en cama durante años, todos aseguraban que su familia se extinguiría con ella, pero inexplicablemente sanó. Apenas recordaba a sus padres, solamente que eran muy jóvenes y siempre procuraban ayudar a la gente pobre. Su muerte fue un suceso inesperado que la había convertido en la única heredera de la familia, y lo irónico era que de cualquier forma su familia se extinguiría con ella, ese hecho parecía inevitable.

Siguió meditando en lo normal que fue haciéndose tratar con la realeza o el alto clero. Cuando ingresó al convento, tuvo una audiencia con el anterior Suprema Santidad, un privilegio que le otorgaba la cuantiosa donación hecha a la iglesia para que le permitieran ingresar en sus filas. Hayate a sus nueve años estaba emocionada, creía que ese encuentro marcaría su vida, pero el anciano frente a ella resultó ser como cualquier otro… Después, a los doce años, estuvo frente a Precia Testarossa cuando ésta recién había sido investida como Suprema Santidad, no podía negar que la mujer imponía bastante como cabeza de la iglesia, tenía una presencia más etérea aunque eso no la hacía verse menos implacable y decidida. Fue la misma Precia quien la envió con alguien que sí marcó su vida… la magnánima canciller Carim Gracia, esa mujer le impresionó tanto desde su primera entrevista que la pequeña Hayate no hiló más de dos palabras en sus respuestas (por vez primera se sintió como la niña que aun era).

Carim siempre era tan educada y de trato amable, en aquella ocasión le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Hayate Yagami… me han dicho que tienes talento. Serás mi pupila. Vienen tiempos decisivos para la gente de fe como nosotras, Precia sueña con establecer la iglesia en todo el continente y conseguir la unidad de todos los fieles bajo su guía… puede ser que lo consiga, ella quiere imponer la iglesia como si se tratara de una conquista con la salvedad de las armas, usando a los hermanos mensajeros como ejército. Ya ha obtenido más fieles que su antecesor y no lleva ni un año como cabeza de la iglesia; sin embargo, la he convencido de que ese camino es agotador y no ofrece garantías para conservar los territorios que conquistemos… lo que debemos hacer es política… esa es la única manera de establecernos definitivamente, hacer que nuestros logros perduren, ese es el camino para prevalecer. Igualaríamos el poder de los reyes… Entonces, pequeña, mi sueño es hacer de Ciudad Origen un estado, la capital de la iglesia, cuya soberanía y leyes se impongan más allá de sus murallas… en todo el continente. Crearemos precedentes para influir en los gobiernos de todos los reinos. Y tú, pequeña, me ayudarás a hacer realidad ese sueño".

Hayate estaba tan impresionada por la imponente presencia de la canciller que en ese momento no reflexionó en el significado que esas palabras pudieran tener.

Hayate suspiro con pesadez, se daba cuenta de que ese encuentro se había tornado en otro recuerdo amargo. Ahora, once años después la iglesia hacía política lo mismo que oficios, y negociaba con los gobiernos de cada país como si se tratara de una nación más, y los miembros del alto clero, como ella podían abstenerse de hacer reverencias a cualquier rey. Y ella había sido uno más entre los instrumentos de Carim y Precia para conseguir el estatus que tenía la iglesia. Pero Hayate consideraba que su logro más significativo era que la gran canciller de Ciudad Origen dejara de llamarla "pequeña".

El chirrido de las puertas al abrirse hizo que abandonara sus recueros, volteo para ver quien entraba, aparecieron cuatro sirvientes cargando dos braceros, los llevaron hasta el estrado del trono y dejaron uno a cada lado, avivaron el fuego de estos y después salieron, no sin antes hacer una reverencia, Hayate levantó la mano derecha ofreciéndoles su bendición haciendo la señal de la t.

Ahora entendía las razones de Precia para nombrarla como su emisaria. Por todos era conocida la poca aceptación que los reyes de Marcaeste tenían hacía la iglesia. Hubiera sido inadmisible que Carim, la gran canciller de Ciudad Origen; o el secretario de los ministerios recibieran ese trato. Precia lo hubiera calificado de humillante; en cambio para Hayate Yagami, abadesa emisaria, era tolerable.

Escuchó un alboroto y se volvió hacia las puertas del salón donde venía entrando una comitiva de unas diez personas presidida por la reina Leti Lowran, una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años, delgada y con marcadas arrugas en el rostro; llevaba una corona sencilla sobre la cabeza. Una vez adentro la reina hizo señas y todos se retiraron a excepción de cuatro guardias que se quedaron resguardando la puerta una vez que la hubieron cerrado.

Hayate siguió con la mirada a la mujer desde que entró hasta que subió al estrado y se acomodó en el trono. Al parecer sólo trataría con la reina. En sus planes estaba que fuera así, había fuertes rumores de que el rey había quedado parapléjico por una caída del caballo, algunos aseguraban que también se golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza que ahora era tan nada para gobernar. Desde entonces era la reina quien gobernaba y no admitía recomendaciones de nadie, ni consejeros, ni ministros.

—Hubiera apreciado que la Suprema Santidad en persona viniera a tratar los asuntos que me anuncia en su carta —dijo la reina sin más preámbulo señalando el pergamino que sostenía en la mano izquierda. Hayate conocía de sobra el contenido de esa carta en la que Precia la presentaba como su emisaria para negociar el estado de las abadías, y también anunciaba que enviaba a un investigador a Bosque negro.

La castaña percibió el tono dolido de la mujer mayor, que se había puesto a leer para si misma la misiva. Al parecer repasaba algunos puntos.

—La Suprema Santidad les tiene en alta estima —explicó Hayate cuando vio que la reina ya no leía más—, ella no acostumbra viajar para negociaciones. Debemos tener presente que desde tiempos del Santo Rey el lugar de la Suprema Santidad es Ciudad Origen; pero como su emisaria es para mi un honor comunicar sus deseos.

—Una emisaria muy joven por cierto —dijo la reina examinando a la castaña, jugó un poco con la misiva en sus manos y después la dejo en una mesa a su costado.

—Le aseguro que cualquier acuerdo que firmemos será respaldado íntegramente por la Suprema Santidad —dijo Hayate con seriedad, la reina sonrió a medias.

—Ya me he informado de ti… Hayate Yagami —dijo la mayor, se recargó en el respaldo y puso las manos en los brazales, Hayate sintió el escrutinio de la reina, era como si la mujer tratara de ver a través de ella—. Fuiste la encargada de ir a Tierra Jardín a convencer al rey Chrono de que no promoviera su divorcio. —La reina mostró una sonrisa socarrona—. Dime ¿Por qué causas quería el divorcio ese niño mimado?

Hayate evaluó el rostro de la reina, el asunto despertaba su morbo; sin embargo a ella le dolía ser conocida más por esa intervención propia de una casamentera que por sus logros políticos. Por otro lado podía sentir la discordia en el ambiente, tenía que tratar de hacer algo para que la reina se confiara y el ambiente se relajara un poco.

—Que no había consumado el matrimonio, pues consideraba poco atractiva a su esposa —respondió Hayate con formalidad como si se tratara de algún asunto de estado, quizá con algo tan trivial la reina se confiara.

—Hasta donde sé lograste que se desistiera del divorcio… ¿Cómo lo convenciste? —cuestionó la reina con tono divertido.

—La Suprema Santidad envió un mensaje al rey Chrono recordándole que un rey tiene deberes que cumplir para con su pueblo, y… le recomendó usar la imaginación cuando visitara a su esposa —respondió Hayate manteniéndose ecuánime.

—¿Qué?... No creo que bastara con tan poco —dijo la reina con decepción.

Hayate recordó que, por propia iniciativa, había llevado a la cortesana más conocida de Bajo Este con Amy, la esposa del rey Chrono, para que la instruyera en ciertas artes conyugales. Como bien dijo la reina Leti los consejos de Precia no hubieran sido suficientes. Hayate había tomado medidas extremas, pero claro que eso jamás se sabría por su boca.

—Tiene razón, lo más importante para conseguir un acuerdo fue la buena voluntad de las partes —agregó Hayate, esperaba que la reina no quisiera hablar de los chismorreos de las cortes en lugar de negociar la autonomía de las abadías en su reino—. La misma buena voluntad que la Suprema Santidad ofrece a Marcaeste.

—Buena voluntad dices?… Ja… Y Precia anuncia que van investigar la muerte de un monje en Bosque negro… Ignorando nuestra autoridad. Les recuerdo que no tienen facultades —advirtió la reina con sequedad, no quedaban rastros de la mueca divertida de un instante atrás.

—No es intención nuestra ignorar su autoridad, es por ello que La Suprema Santidad les informa de sus intenciones. Después de todo la finalidad de esa investigación es determinar si la vida de los nuestros corre peligro —explicó Hayate, trató de mantenerse ecuánime en su discurso—. En tal caso, tendríamos que enviar a nuestros hermanos mensajeros escoltados. La iglesia tiene facultades para procurar seguridad a sus miembros y a sus propiedades en todos los países del continente cuando las autoridades locales no estén en condiciones de brindársela. Hay acuerdos entre Marcaeste y la iglesia. Pero si la investigación demuestra que se trató de un caso especial y que ese territorio es seguro para nosotros… entonces no habrá necesidad de las escoltas.

La reina permaneció un rato pensando, Hayate aprovechó para dar un paseo, se movió un poco al costado de la reina, quería distraerla, que se sintiera incomoda en su propio trono, y tal vez, con suerte, la mujer perdería algo de confianza.

—Si ese es el caso… aceptaré la investigación… —respondió la reina poco convencida —. Como dices hay un acuerdo que le permite a la iglesia hacerlo; sin embargo… no era necesario que se preocuparan por el asunto. Mi hijo fue a encargarse personalmente. Le gusta la cacería y acabará con esos lobos antes de que su investigador ponga un pie en Bosque negro.

—La Suprema Santidad agradecerá esa acción. Nuestra investigación corroborará que no existan más lobos que amenacen a los nuestros. En caso que se tratara realmente de lobos y no de otro tipo de bestias.

—¿Dudan que se trate lobos? —cuestionó la reina tratando de seguir con la mirada a Hayate que paseaba con pasos lentos a un costado.

—Encontraron el cuerpo con los miembros cercenados; pero además de eso la carne de nuestro hermano estaba intacta, no hubo gran dificultad en identificarlo… ¿No cree que si fueran lobos o cualquier otra bestia hubieran quedado solo huesos roídos?— inquirió Hayate volviendo a ponerse frente a la reina para observar sus reacciones y medir el efecto de sus palabras, era consiente que no debía ahondar en el tema, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Será que a los lobos de Marcaeste no les gusta el sabor de la carne de la iglesia —justificó la reina sin poder reprimir una risilla cargada con sorna, luego a su rostro volvió a una seriedad amenazante—. Espero que Precia lo tenga presente cada que piense en enviar a su gente a nuestro país.

Para Hayate esa era una advertencia que debía considerar en su discurso, pero se sintió obligada a responder con su propia advertencia.

—Será más bien que a los lobos de Marcaeste les… indigesta… la carne de la iglesia. Ahora esas bestias saben que no somos alimento para ellos. —Hayate remarco cada palabra mirando directamente a la reina, después, ante el silencio de ésta, miró a un lado, arriba, la luz que se filtraba por un vitral, después volvió a dirigirse directamente a la reina—. Lobos o no nuestra misión es persistir para estar cerca de nuestros fieles, esa es la tarea que el Santo rey nos encomendó… y ningún tipo de bestia nos obligará abandonarla.

La reina frunció el ceño y, ante el silencio, Hayate volvió moverse unos pasos, esta vez aparentó curiosidad por la escena del vitral.

—Este acercamiento de la iglesia es inesperado… comprenderán que tenga mis reservas —dijo la reina después de un largo rato de meditación, al parecer estaba recapitulando, la castaña daba la impresión de estar a la altura para responder a cada amenaza. Buscó con la mirada a Hayate que estaba a un lado, en un lugar poco accesible a la vista de la reina que tuvo que moverse un poco de su cómoda posición para poder verla—. Después de todo por mucho tiempo hemos permanecido… ¿Cómo decirlo?.. Olvidados por la iglesia.

Hayate volvió a su lugar frente a la reina que la siguió en todo el proceso, era una artimaña que usó la castaña para ser el centro de atención, al parecer comenzaba a funcionar.

—Es algo que la Suprema Santidad quiere enmendar. Una muestra es el esmero que hemos puesto por estar cerca de todos los súbditos de Marcaeste. Para mantener la labor de la iglesia requerimos construir más abadías. Como apreciará es esencial para iglesia contar con libertad de acción dentro de ellas —declaró Hayate satisfecha, al fin podía poner el tema sobre la mesa.

—Y no nos oponemos a que construyan abadías; porque lo harán con los propios recursos de la iglesia —respondió la reina—. Lo que no aceptamos es la autonomía, después de todo… fue dios, quien nos hizo reyes y nos dio el derecho de gobernar sobre nuestro territorio y nuestros súbditos. Si esas abadías están dentro de nuestras fronteras… también debemos gobernar en ellas.

Hayate odiaba su situación, deseaba tener algo más que la buena voluntad y la devoción de la reina para negociar, eso y no tener nada eran lo mismo. Y por sobre todo lo que más odiaba era que en unos treinta años se convertiría en alguien como la mujer amargada que tenía enfrente.

-xXx-

Era una tarde bella y apacible de otoño con clima frio pero agradable, no había una nube que opacara el intenso azul en el cielo, el sol amenazaba con ocultarse detrás de la montaña al oeste, en poco tiempo su brillo comenzaría a tornarse rojo, y teñiría de igual color las montañas, el campo y hasta las hojas secas que aun pendían de las copas de arboles. Fate esperaba que fuera lo único que tiñera de rojo ese día.

La rubia estaba sobre el lomo de su caballo en la cima de una colina, desde ahí observaba, en la planicie, Puerto firdo, un poblado de casas con paredes encaladas y tejados rojos, podía distinguir un modesto templo de piedra con una explanada al frente, y el mar más allá, en el norte.

Para esa tarde Fate y Teana habían dejado el habito, y estaban vestidas como los demás: con jubón acolchado oscuro debajo de una brillante coraza negra, la de Fate tenía algunos relieves en dorado, encima portaban capa negra con capucha. Ninguno llevaba armadura completa. Fate prefería usar solo la coraza y los brazales. No contaba con un escudero para ayudarle a vestirse, y portar todos los accesorios sería un estorbo. Usarla le daría más protección pero le quitaba agilidad. Además tenían que viajar lo más ligeros posible.

Fate y Teana estaban allí desde hacía un rato junto con seis guardias de su comitiva, iban a reunirse con otros ocho que, comandados por Vice, salieron seis días antes que ellas de Fuerte blanco, la capital de Valle norte donde supuestamente Fate debería estar supervisando la construcción de un templo y avalando el milagro que había salvado de la malaria a un poblado. El resto se habían quedado junto con Shari en Fuerte blanco cubriendo su ausencia. Fate y los demás habían cruzado la frontera por las montañas para internarse en el territorio de Gran Cabo, el camino era peligroso y al subir a las montañas el frio calaba hasta los huesos, por eso estaba desierto; pero a los pocos que se atrevían a andar ese trayecto les ahorraba casi la mitad del tiempo que hacían rodeando las montañas. Cabalgaron durante siete días continuos, parando unas cuatro o cinco horas durante la noche y otro rato en el día, lo suficiente para descansar y alimentar sus monturas. Cambiaron los caballos en una abadía establecida al pie de las montañas del lado de Valle norte, ese fue el único lugar en el que pernoctaron bajo techo, los demás días durmieron al aire libre. Fate tenía que ocultar su incursión al otro lado de la frontera, por eso evitó cruzar por cualquier pueblo o pasar la noche en alguna posada.

Cuando llegaron habían recorrido los alrededores para buscar a sus compañeros, al no encontrarlos, decidieron esperar a que ellos los buscaran. Desde el lugar donde estaban podían observar el poblado y los caminos de acceso.

—Llegarán en cualquier momento —dijo Teana que desmontó y fue a atar su caballo a la rama baja de un árbol. Luego buscó en sus alforjas y saco una espada corta que traía envuelta en una manta, la extrajo de la vaina y la examinó.

—Eso espero… Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible. Si nos encontramos con ellos después que haya oscurecido tendremos que esperar hasta mañana —apuntó Fate, sin apartar la vista del poblado.

Después de que transcurrió algo más de una hora uno de los hombres llamó a Fate que se paseaba por la colina.

—Eminencia —dijo el hombre señalando en una dirección al tiempo que dirigía el reflejo del sol sobre su daga al mismo punto—. Ahí vienen, por la arboleda.

Fate se acercó y miró a donde apuntaba el hombre, entre las copas de los arboles distinguió una nube de polvo, eran ellos.

—Llegó la hora —dijo Fate con tono fuerte y autoritario, y se dirigió a su montura—. ¡Prepárense!

Los demás se incorporaron, unos fueron a inspeccionar sus monturas y otros alistaron sus espadas y escudos.

Fate revisó sus alforjas, buscó los brazales y guanteletes luego se puso ambos accesorios. Saco una espada larga, la inspecciono, la metió en la vaina y se la colgó en la espalda. Se volvió en cuanto escuchó los cascos de los caballos lo suficientemente cerca. Vice, un hombre castaño como de treinta y tantos años venía al frente del grupo, y pararon frente a ella.

—Eminencia, es bueno ver que llegaron sin novedad —saludó Vice sin desmontar.

—El santo rey está de nuestro lado —respondió Fate— ¿Tienes todo listo? —preguntó y Vice asintió—. ¿Cuál es la situación?

—Marco, el pulcro, está en el pueblo. Todas las tardes predica en el templo o frente a él, en la plaza. A esta hora debe estar por empezar —informó Vice—. Hasta donde he podido ver tiene a la gente bien engatusada con sus cuentos. Sus seguidores van a defenderlo con uñas y dientes, eminencia.

Fate lamentaba que así fuera, deseaba que los lugareños no intervinieran, pero si lo hacían tendrían el castigo que merecían. Ella iba por Marco, un monje desertor de la iglesia que ahora predicaba su propio culto, un hereje. A esos desertores los llamaban "pulcros". Era uno más de los que acusaban a la iglesia de corromperse. Los pulcros como él se llamaban a si mismos los verdaderos portadores del mensaje del Santo Rey, interpretaban las consignas del profeta a su manera. Les llamaban pulcros porque imponían normas a sus seguidores para que se conservaran puros según ellos, cosas tan absurdas como que no comieran carne o huevos, algunos hasta prohibían el queso y la leche; decían que todo eso era producto del pecado, y los que los comían ensuciaban sus cuerpos según ellos. Los niños crecían debiluchos y enfermizos por falta de alimentación, pocos eran los que sobrevivían con ese estilo de vida. Otros prohibían a sus seguidores que fueran con sanadores cuando enfermaban o resultaban heridos, pues les decían que si conservaban sus almas y cuerpos sin pecar el Dios Creador los curaría milagrosamente; si no se curaban… se lo merecían y morir era un justo castigo por sus culpas. El colmo eran los que predicaban la poligamia y hasta el incesto. La mayoría de estos pulcros habían sido miembros de la iglesia, "descarriados cargados de egoísmo y carentes de verdadera devoción" que se aprovechaban de la ignorancia y falta de voluntad de sus seguidores. Fate no sabía quienes resultaban ser peores si los ateos que pecaban obsesamente o esos pulcros que motivaban a los ignorantes a profesar una fe falsa y llena de blasfemias.

Para Fate la facilidad con la que la gente se dejaba manipular era sorprendente. La gente era tan débil de voluntad que los convencían de atentar contra su salud y su dignidad sin que cuestionaran nada, no eran capaces de hacer algo por sí mismos. Su madre decía que estaba en la naturaleza de los seres humanos la necesidad de ser guiados tanto para el bien como para el mal. Ser la guía para el bien era la razón de ser de la iglesia.

Vice le contó que desde que llegó había frecuentado el pueblo para enterarse de la situación. Ya había identificado a Marco, era castaño, alto y fornido, vestía harapos, una capa remendada color marrón, y siempre andaba descalzo. Desde que la iglesia había declarado "expulsados de la fe" a los habitantes del pueblo por seguir a ese pulcro, los lugareños andaban armados para proteger a Marco, a quien proclamaban como su maestro y guía.

Había dos caminos de acceso al pueblo, y otro que conducía al puerto. Vice había ofrecido dinero a los pocos barcos para que se retiraran esos días y hasta ese momento ningún otro había atracado.

Fate meditó unos cuantos minutos, por la tarde era el mejor momento para actuar, Marco estaría en la plaza o el templo predicando. Según sus órdenes tenía que capturar a Marco y darles una lección a sus seguidores, les daría una paliza que los hiciera arrepentirse de repudiar a la iglesia. Después de todo contaba con que fueran los más cercanos a él quienes le defendieran… tenía esperanza que los otros se apartaran. Tomó la decisión. Con un gesto les indicó a los demás montar, después ella hizo lo propio.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Fate a Vice y a los hombres que llegaron con él y permanecían sin desmontar. Todos respondieron afirmativamente—. Iremos por él ahora mismo. Vice, Teana y yo, vamos por Marco. Kyle —indicó Fate dirigiendo la mirada a una mujer pelirroja que había llegado con Vice y estaba a su derecha— ¿ya conoces al pulcro? —la mujer asintió—. Cierra el otro acceso al pueblo para que no escape, lleva a alguien contigo. Ben y Armand —llamó a dos hombres que estaban más atrás de Vice—, cierren la salida a los embarcaderos. Los demás vendrán con nosotros, se encargaran de dispersar a la gente. Cuando lo tengamos salimos todos a galope y nos vemos aquí mismo. No esperaremos mucho. Así que si alguien se retrasa, y no nos alcanza aquí, siga de largo hasta el paso de las montañas. Nos detendremos hasta estar del otro lado del paso, en territorio de Valle norte. —Fate recorrió el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros buscando alguna duda, lo único que encontró fue decisión—. ¿Algo que añadir?

—A ese Marco, ¿tenemos que atraparlo vivo o muerto? —preguntó Vice.

—Vivo, no lo haremos un mártir —aclaró Fate—; pero si resulta muerto igual viene con nosotros.

Fate esperó por si alguien más quería intervenir, todos permanecieron en silencio. Los caballos se movían inquietos, como si presintieran lo que estaba por suceder. Fate acaricio el cuello de su caballo para tranquilizarlo. Después recitó una pequeña oración, entonces, ella y los demás, encomendaron su alma al Dios creador y pidieron la intervención del Santo Rey en su favor.

Fate terminó de orar, pico espuelas, y se abrió paso para ponerse al frente del grupo. Se encaminó seguida por los demás hacia la vereda que más adelante se unía al camino principal. En la medida que el terreno era menos escalpado incrementó la velocidad hasta marchar a todo galope rumbo al poblado.

Cuando estaba cerca del pueblo desenvaino la espada con la mano derecha y asió con firmeza el escudo en su mano izquierda junto con la rienda. Escuchó replicar campanas, y cuando ya marchaban sobre la calle principal del pueblo vio a la gente correr asustada. Los gritos que al principio se oían como alaridos desesperados comenzaron a hacerse un ruido sordo en sus oídos. Contrario a lo que hubiera deseado, solo unos pocos se dispersaban hacia la seguridad de las casas, la mayoría corría en dirección a la plaza donde estaba congregada una multitud alrededor de un hombre alto y castaño, era Marco que predicaba como hacía todas las tardes conforme había dicho Vice. Tenían que actuar rápido para que no se escapara.

Al principio todo era confusión entre los pobladores de Puerto Firdo, el grupo de asaltantes vestidos de negro encabezado por Fate asestaban golpes a diestra y siniestra con las espadas planas para dispersar a la gente; aun así muchos resultaron con cortes, los lugareños gritaban y corrían en desorden, se apartaban de su camino como mejor podían. Pero cuando estaban llegando a su objetivo fueron encontrándose con hombres que los amenazaban con guadañas y picas. Fate esquivó un lanza que paso cerca de su hombro derecho, con un tajo apartó una guadaña que amenazaba el cuello de su caballo, su montura coceaba a quien encontraba a su paso. Todo se complicaba, no quería matar a nadie, bastaba con amedrentarlos y mostrarles la furia de la iglesia; sin embargo, si insistían en atacarlos seguro que habría heridos e incluso muertos. No podían permitirse dudar.

Los lugareños eran guerreros improvisados, sin orden y sin estrategia; pero se aferraban, eran fieros y los superaban en número más de cinco a uno. También estaban los niños y las mujeres que incitados por Marco comenzaban a formar un escudo humano alrededor de él.

Fate y sus compañeros trataron de mantenerse unidos, y lo habían conseguido pero su marcha comenzaba a hacerse lenta. Lanzaban golpes a un lado y otro y con el escudo empujaban a quien se interponía en su camino. No podían permitir que detuvieran la carga. Si los frenaban se les abalanzarían encima y sería su fin.

—¡Sigan cargando! —ordenó Fate y pico espuelas, se abrió paso lanzando tajos con tanta fuerza que logró partir algunas lanzas, astillas y puntas salieron volando a cualquier parte.

Los alaridos de dolor ahora acompañaban a los gritos de furia, y entre ellos se distinguía la voz grave de Marco.

—¡Deténganlos! ¡Dios está con nosotros… nos ayudará a vencer a sus enemigos, a la capital del pecado en que se ha convertido Ciudad Origen!... ¡son mujerzuelas que se venden al mejor postor! —proclamaba Marco el pulcro.

Después todo pasó más rápido aun. Teana se abrió paso entre Vice y Fate, que iban al frente. Su caballo saltó atropellando a los que le bloqueaban el paso, no la detuvo que fueran mujeres, ancianos o niños, se lanzo directo sobre Marco. Fate y Vice la siguieron haciendo más amplia la brecha que Teana había abierto. Marco y algunos otros habían echado a correr, no había dado ni diez pasos cuando Fate le dio alcance, al tiempo que desmontaba lo ciñó del cuello de la capa y luego le puso la espada en las costillas. Vice bajo de su caballo y le ató las manos a la espalda, después le cubrió la cabeza con un saco. Mientras Teana junto a los demás hacían cuanto podían por apartar a los que trataban de liberarlo. Fate montó y Vice le ayudo a subir a su prisionero al frente de su montura con la cabeza colgando de un lado del caballo y las piernas del otro. Fate afirmó el escudo en la mano izquierda, con la misma tomó las riendas y emprendió la marcha.

—¡Lo tenemos! —gritó Vice volviendo a montar.

Todos se movieron para seguir a Fate mientras Vice y Teana cubrían la retaguardia. Fate salió a todo galope aun lanzando tajos con su espada para apartar las lanzas y picas que se cruzaban en su camino, imprimía tanta fuerza como podía, entre el griterío escucho crujir algunas. Miraba a todos lados atenta por si le arrojaban lanzas o flechas. Hasta donde había visto no tenían arcos, la fortuna estaba de su lado… y también el Dios Creador. Uno a uno sus compañeros fueron uniéndosele en su carrera.

Y así, en apenas unos minutos, que se habían tornado eternos, entraron y salieron del pueblo llevándose con ellos a su prisionero.

Cuando Fate llegó al punto de reunión en la colina, desmontó para revisar a su caballo, por suerte no estaba herido. Ella tenía algunos cortes ligeros en las piernas, nada de que preocuparse.

Marco continuaba gritando maldiciones en contra de la iglesia, lo había hecho desde el principio, pero ahora en la calma del lugar sus consignas se oían con más elocuencia. Fate le quito el saco de la cabeza y le ató la boca con un trozo de tela que rasgo de la propia capa de su prisionero, que no se amedrento y siguió emitiendo gruñidos roncos, después le volvió a cubrir la cabeza con el saco.

Los demás fueron llegando y enseguida revisaban la gravedad de sus heridas y las de sus caballos, al parecer no había nada que pudiera considerarse mortal. Los últimos en presentarse fueron Vice y Ben, sus caballos resultaron heridos y sangraban copiosamente. Ben tenía un agujero en la pierna derecha, Vice lo ayudo a desmontar y otro hombre le hizo un torniquete para evitar de se desangrara, después compartió con él su montura. Vice no dudo en usar la espada para atravesar el corazón de su caballo, después hizo lo propio con el de Ben, tomo sus alforjas y las repartió con los demás, y montó junto con Teana.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando se pusieron en marcha, pero la luna llena les permitió continuar casi hasta media noche. El siguiente día detuvieron para dormir unas horas durante la noche y durante el día pararon otro rato para alimentar sus monturas, debían cuidarlas, no tenían recambios hasta que cruzaran la frontera. Al tercer día, emprendieron su marcha aun de madrugada y comenzaron el acenso a las montañas. Al principio el trayecto fue constante y a buena velocidad mientras anduvieron por las veredas serpenteantes que ascendían por las laderas boscosas de la montaña, poco a poco el paisaje se convirtió en una ladera cubierta de nieve, y más arriba ya cerca de la cima, las pendientes se hicieron demasiado empinadas, las veredas se volvieron angostas y escabrosas, el avance se hizo lento y tuvieron que descabalgar para guiar a pie sus monturas. Anduvieron un buen tramo durante la noche hasta que encontraron un muro que les cubriera del viento para levantar el campamento. Fate hubiera querido parara hasta estar del otro lado de la montaña, en territorio de Valle norte, pero no tenía caso forzar a sus compañeros.

Después de levantar el campamento Fate se alejó un poco de los demás para orar, encontró un lugar cerca de un acantilado, miró el paisaje bajo sus pies, únicamente distinguía niebla en la negrura de la noche. Sentía el viento helado golpearle el rostro, aspiro profundo llenando sus pulmones con ese aire gélido y fue soltándolo lentamente.

Se postró de rodillas sobre la nieve, unió sus manos entrelazando los dedos y se las llevo a la frente haciendo presión, comenzó a decir en voz baja una oración que repitió en cuanto la terminó, y una vez más… la repitió innumerables veces hasta que le pareció que el sonido de su voz se confundía con el viento. Esperaba que eso le ayudara a dejar de escuchar los alaridos de la gente que corría desesperada mientras su grupo asaltaba el pueblo… Se lo merecían por repudiar a la iglesia, aquello ameritaba un castigo y habían tenido una buena parte; sin embargo el clamor de los niños persistía en su cabeza, la había perseguido la imagen del caballo de Teana que sin clemencia pasó por encima de la gente. Recordaba a los niños, sus rostros confusos y aterrados, no entendían porque había pasado aquello. Tenía claro que se podía pecar incluso por ignorancia… pero eran niños. Su madre le había dicho que si lastimaba inocentes el Dios Creador le perdonaría por esos actos, ya que eran por su causa… era una incursión necesaria. Después de todo esa gente había sido expulsada de la iglesia y tenían que arrepentirse para ser perdonados, lo más importante era que su alma sería salvada, los inocentes serían recompensado y bendecidos por Dios, y después de castigarlos Fate oraba por ellos.

Consiguió algo de calma después de orar un largo rato, estaba a punto de repasar sus intenciones cuando los gritos del pulcro la interrumpieron, alguien le había desatado la boca para darle de comer y había empezado a gritar otra vez.

—¡Los veré arder el las llamas del infierno! —Sentenciaba la voz ronca de Marco, sus palabras hacían eco en la cima de la montaña.

Fate se irguió y se enfiló con pasos largos hasta donde estaba el pulcro. Marco permanecía de pie con las manos atadas en la espalda.

—¡Llegará el día en que el Santo Rey volverá a estar entre nosotros, se levantará de entre los muertos, y borrará de la faz de la tierra la podredumbre que hay en su iglesia —clamó Marco con menos potencia en su voz ahora que tenía a Fate frente a él, el rostro inexpresivo de la rubia parecía advertirle que callara, sin embargo el pulcro se sintió instigado a continuar—… Y arderán en el infierno todos los que la han corrompido, empezando por la mujerzuela que ocupa el trono de Ciudad Origen, la capital del pecado…

El discurso de Marco fue interrumpido cuando el puño de Fate se estrelló con fuerza en su pómulo izquierdo haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre el suelo de nieve endurecida donde todos vieron rebotar su cabeza, apenas emitió un gemido por el dolor. Fate se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, lo tomo de la cabellera enmarañada y lo obligo a levantar el rostro para que la mirara.

—¡Basta de Blasfemias! —demandó Fate.

Marco calló momentáneamente más por la confusión que le provocó el golpe que por la orden de la rubia. Fate lo tomo del cuello de la capa y lo incorporó de un tirón; Marco se recuperó y su vitupera lengua volvió a arremeter.

—Se quién eres… solo una abominación que se mueve entre tinieblas al servicio de esa mujerzuela —Marco escupió cada palabra en la cara de Fate.

La rubia afianzo su agarre al cuello de Marco y le pateo en la parte posterior de las rodillas obligándolo caer hincado, luego lo abofeteo tan fuerte que esta vez el pulcro escupió sangre en lugar de palabras.

—No más blasfemias… Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir —ordenó Fate, sin soltarlo.

Marco solo reía y en cuanto se recuperó volvió a hablar.

—Sientes que la verdad te quema ¿no es así?... Estas comenzando a sentir las llamas del infierno…

Fate amenazaba con volver a golpearlo, no le daría la oportunidad de dirigir un insulto más hacía su madre cuando se sintió sujetada por Teana.

—Hermana Fate. No lo escuche, quiere despertar su ira… No debe permitirlo.

Teana soltó a Fate para dirigirse al pulcro y le amordazo la boca nuevamente. Aun sin poder hablar los ojos de Marco brillaban triunfales.

—No lo alimentaremos esta noche —anunció Teana incorporándose y mirando a los demás que se habían reunido en torno a ellos—. Mañana… ya veremos, dependerá de él si le damos de comer o no. Después de todo no morirá por ayunar tres o cuatro días. Si sigue con esa actitud le daremos de beber por la nariz.

Fate permaneció inmóvil, en silencio, escuchó a Teana y se sintió avergonzada por dejarse provocar de esa manera… estaba bien golpear a Marco, pero lo había hecho fuera de si. Admiraba el temple que mostraba Teana, siempre hacía lo que hubiera que hacer sin permitir que las emociones la perturbaran.

Sin embargo Teana Lanster no siempre fue así. Cuando la conoció era una persona muy diferente, su hermano era un abad que contaba con muchas denuncias de abuso. Era famoso por su crueldad y prácticas de cultos siniestros donde realizaba orgías y hasta sacrificios, su hermana, Teana, participaba en esas prácticas también. Durante mucho tiempo los hermanos Lanster actuaron protegidos por el poder económico y político que tenía su familia. Los reyes de su país frenaban cualquier tentativa de la iglesia a imponerle alguna sanción al abad Tiida Lanster. Las cosas continuaron así hasta que Fate secuestró a ambos hermanos en una incursión parecida a la que estaba realizando ahora. Durante el trayecto hacía Ciudad Origen el abad Tiida Lanster se reía y se burlaba de sus captores diciéndoles que en cuanto sus superiores se dieran cuenta de quien era lo soltarían… y entonces iban a desear jamás haberse cruzado en su camino. En cambio Teana la agarro contra Fate, la amenazó constantemente con hacerla objeto de los actos más sucios que la mente humana es capaz de maquinar. Una vez en territorio de Ciudad Origen entregó a ambos hermanos a una comitiva y no volvió a saber de ellos. Más de un año después de ese evento le notificaron que Lady Lanster quería ordenarse como monja y le solicitaba a Fate la aceptara como su protegida. Fate recordaba las amenazas de Teana, entre las que podía enumerar el que iba a conocerla carnalmente… No tenía intención de aceptarla como su protegida; pero Precia le recomendó hacerlo. Cuando volvió a ver a Teana Lanster se encontró a una persona totalmente diferente, era una creyente devota, prudente y con el ferviente deseo de servir a la iglesia.

En poco tiempo se hizo agradable la compañía de Teana, hablaba solo lo necesario, era servicial y sobretodo muy capaz en cualquier tarea que Fate le encomendaba… incluso en ocasiones como esta podía tomar control de la situación para darle un respiro y volver a centrarse en los verdaderos objetivos de su misión.

Fate miró al pulcro que aún permanecía de rodillas con la mordaza en la boca, pero con satisfacción en la mirada, esta vez Fate lo observo impasible durante un rato luego se retiró a descansar.

Dos días después Fate y sus acompañantes se encontraban cruzando Bosque espeso, una región al oeste de Valle norte, se dirigían al encuentro de una comitiva que les estaría esperando para que entregaran a Marco, después retornaría a Fuerte blanco pretendiendo que no lo había abandonado desde que llegó dos meses atrás.

Fate no sabía cuál sería el destino del pulcro, pero estaba segura que la iglesia se encargaría de que no volviera a contaminar el alma de la gente. No era el primero que secuestraba, recordaba uno en especial: Jail Scaglietti, era diferente a Marco, no se trataba de un predicador, era un pensador ávido de conocimiento que había llevado a la práctica procedimientos prohibidos para comprobar las teorías de antiguos pensadores. El colmo fue que llego a someter a sus seguidores a extrañas pruebas desde producir contagios, según él controlados, de epidemias hasta cosas absurdas como mentiras bien preparadas entre sus seguidores, solo para ver como reaccionaban tanto individual como colectivamente. Hacía meticulosas anotaciones de sus procedimientos y hasta los recomendaba a otros pensadores. Fate lo consideraba el más peligroso de todos… por lo menos los demás temían al castigo divino… Fate estaba convencida de que Jail no creía en la existencia de Dios. Sabía que Jail permanecía encerrado en una abadía cerca de Ciudad Origen y que había algunos monjes empecinados en que podía ser reformado y devuelto al camino de la verdad. Después de ser testigo del cambio que hubo en Teana Lanster, Fate pensaba que quizá era posible hacer algo por Jail.

Cerca del medio día observaron un campamento bien establecido con varios carromatos, eran los suyos, seguro estaban simulando llevar suministros a alguna abadía para conducir al pulcro por territorio más allá de Valle norte sin llamar la atención. Fate observó salir a su encuentro a una mujer alta de cabello largo, rubio como plata y con un parche que cubría su ojo derecho, vestía una armadura blanca y capa de igual color.

—Bienvenidos sean, eminencia —saludó la mujer. Mientras sujetaba el caballo de Fate para que la rubia desmontara, después con una seña llamó a uno de sus hombres para que se llevara el caballo—. Quisimos estar en el lugar acordado dos días antes, ya sé que es mejor que su eminencia se incorpore a sus labores a la brevedad.

Fate se percató que había llegado por lo menos un día antes de la fecha pactada para el encuentro. Lo que decía la mujer le recordó su encomienda de supervisar los trabajos de la construcción del templo principal de Valle norte, esperaba que Shari no hubiera tenido inconvenientes en su ausencia.

—Gracias capitana Cypha, tomaremos el resto del día para descansar y saldremos mañana mismo a la capital.

—No sé… si eso sea conveniente —intervino Cypha.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Fate.

Cypha le indico que mirará a su costado derecho, Fate descubrió la presencia de un hombre delgado y moreno que estaba de pie frente a una tienda, era Fortis Huckeinbein, hermano de la capitana Cypha y el asistente personal de Precia. Fate se alarmó. Si Fortis estaba allí era por algo importante relacionado con su madre. Fate dio instrucciones a Teana para que entregara la custodia de Marco a Cypha y acomodara a los demás en el campamento después fue a buscar a Fortis.

—¿Ha pasado algo en Ciudad Origen? —preguntó Fate sin siquiera saludar.

Por el rostro de Fortis cruzó fugazmente una mueca de desagrado, que no pasó desapercibida para Fate, sabía que era un hombre orgulloso y seguro esperaba que Fate le dedicara una reverencia cuando se dirigía a él, pero la rubia estaba tan preocupada que no le dio importancia a los protocolos. Por un momento el asistente personal de Precia Testarossa recordó que, aunque no contara con ninguna envestidura especial, Fate no dejaba de ser la hija única de la Suprema Santidad, entonces recapituló y dedico una fraternal sonrisa a la rubia.

—No ha ocurrido nada grave, hermana Fate. Mi presencia aquí se debe a que una nueva encomienda le ha sido asignada.

—¿Debo abandonar mis deberes en la construcción del templo? —cuestionó Fate tomándose el mentón con la mano derecha, le llevaría algunos días ir al templo para darle nuevas instrucciones a Shari para después comenzar con su nueva misión.

—Estoy aquí por dos razones: a partir de hoy me encargaré personalmente de la culminación del templo, y la otra es para comunicarle los detalles de su nueva tarea… a partir de ahora usted debe dedicarse de lleno a la búsqueda de un desertor…—Fortis se buscó en las bolsas de la sotana y sacó una carta que entregó a la rubia—. Hay otros buscándolo… La iglesia tiene que ser la primera en dar con él.

—Un desertor… ¿Algo más que pueda serme útil? —quiso saber Fate.

—Además del nombre del desertor, algunos de sus datos personales y el lugar donde se le vio la última vez. No hay nada más —respondió Fortis encogiendo los hombros.

Fate observó la carta con el sello de su madre intacto, seguro eran las instrucciones para la búsqueda que tenía que realizar. No hacía falta que Fortis le dijera que tenía que comenzar con su misión desde esa misma tarde.

-xXx-

Desde el día en que Nanoha anunció que se casaría con Yumei la próxima primavera la atmosfera cambió en torno a ella, los miembros de su familia parecían más felices y animados. El ambiente tenso de los últimos meses había sido superado, incluso sus amigos y compañeros de la caravana se dirigían a ella con un nuevo respeto… no era que antes la ignorarán, porque Nanoha siempre gozó del aprecio de su gente; pero varias cosas habían cambiado, ahora incluso le consultaban sobre su punto de vista de tal o cual cosa. La cobriza se divertía recordando que tres meses atrás todavía a cual más le hacían todo tipo de recomendaciones, como si fuera una cría, y de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una mujer de juicio respetable.

No obstante, Nanoha aún no sabía lidiar con lo que sentía en relación a su futuro matrimonio, era como si algo dentro de ella hubiera sufrido una derrota, había renunciado al sueño de encontrar a alguien especial a quien pudiera amar y con quien compartir su vida… No podía evitar preguntarse a diario si con esa actitud conforme podría bastar para que algún día se sintiera satisfecha con ella misma, más aun... ¿Dejaría de pensar que existe algo más para ella? ¿Sería posible que algún día conociera el éxtasis al lado de alguien que no amaba?

La caravana se había trasladado al sur para pasar el invierno en territorios donde el frio de la estación era menos intenso. Se encontraban en una región baja al suroeste de Bajo este. Para acampar eligieron una zona con colinas no muy altas y basta vegetación, habían evitado las planicies porque el viento azotaba más fuerte en ellas; y dentro del bosque contarían con más madera para el fuego y mejor oportunidad de caza y pesca. Lo malo era que tenían que establecerse lejos de cualquier pueblo habitado para no quitarles recursos a los habitantes del país. Esa era la condición que les imponían los reyes de Bajo este para otorgarles permiso de establecerse allí por los meses que durara el invierno. Si se establecían en zonas habitadas tenían prohibida la caza; sin embargo con la venta de sus mercancías podían procurarse alimentos.

Esa mañana hacía el frio tradicional del invierno, en esas regiones podían haber nevadas de vez en cuando, aun así el clima era agradable comparado al frio intenso en el norte y el este del continente o de las regiones montañosas de todos los países.

Nanoha cruzaba entre las tiendas de sus compañeros de caravana, llevaba dos cestos de buen tamaño, uno en cada brazo. Andaba a paso apresurado pese a que todavía era temprano, no se detuvo aun cuando frente a varias tiendas la invitaron a compartir un bocado del desayuno, a todos les brindó un sonriente "buen día" y siguió adelante. Cuando salió del claro donde habían levantado el campamento se internó en el bosque, siguió por una vereda que descendía hasta la hondonada donde corría el riachuelo que les abastecía de agua, a esa hora de la mañana vio a algunas mujeres lavando ropa. Nanoha continuó su camino por un corto tramo rio arriba hasta salir de la hondonada, llegó a un claro donde el sol daba de lleno desde el amanecer hasta ya avanzado el medio día. Algunas personas, entre ellos Shiro Takamachi se afanaban en algunas tareas. Nanoha hizo alto al lado de dos mujeres y un hombre que rodeaban una enorme olla de hierro, el hombre vigilaba el fuego bajo ésta y las mujeres revisaban la consistencia del contenido.

—¡Huele delicioso! —dijo Nanoha no sin antes aspirar profundamente—. ¡Ya quiero probarla! ¿Estará lista para el medio día?

—Una sopa de un día necesita un día entero de cocción —le respondió la mayor de las dos mujeres intentando reñirla, Nanoha la hubiera tomado en serio si la mujer hubiera usado un gesto serio mientras le advertía en lugar de la sonrisa—. Estará lista hasta que el sol empiece a ocultarse detrás del risco —dijo señalando la punta de un risco al oeste—. Y te garantizo que solo después de entonces la probaras.

Nanoha sonrío ante la advertencia y echó a andar, saludó con un gesto con la mano a otros cuatro o cinco grupos que se reunían alrededor de ollas iguales.

La sopa de un día se había convertido en una tradición dentro de la caravana, nadie sabía desde cuando fue que comenzaron a prepararla en la época de invierno. Se trataba de un caldo espeso donde vertían todo tipo de carnes, cereales, vegetales y algunas especias de los que disponían, comenzaban cocerla un día por la tarde y estaba lista hasta el día siguiente después de un día entero de cocción, el primer ingrediente que ponían en la olla era carne seca de algún tipo, después iban agregando cada determinado tiempo los demás ingredientes. El resultado era una sopa tan espesa que se podía usar una hogaza de pan con un hoyo al centro como plato para comerla.

Nanoha dejo los cestos al lado de la mesa de tablas sostenidas por caballetes donde su padre y hermano estaban amasando enérgicamente una bola de buen tamaño de masa cada uno.

—Justo a tiempo, Nanoha —dijo Shiro cuando la menor de sus hijas estuvo junto a él —. Ya acabé de amasar ¿Me ayudas a formar las hogazas? Kyouya ¿puedes encargarte del horno?

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y enseguida puso manos a la obra.

—Por supuesto. Me ocuparé primero de la leña —Respondió Kyouya sacudiéndose la harina que le había quedado impregnada en los brazos y en la ropa, y luego rió cuando se dio cuenta que sin querer había hecho saltar un poco sobre Nanoha.

—¡Oye…! —se quejó Nanoha, que ahora veía su vestido azul oscuro retocado de blanco.

Cuando la caravana permanecía una larga temporada en un lugar algunas familias acostumbraban hornear su propio pan, La familia Takamachi era de las mejores en esa tarea. Se las ingeniaban para improvisar hornos, ya sea con barriles forrados de lámina de hierro, a veces tenían la suerte, como en esta ocasión de encontrar una diminuta caverna totalmente de piedra con un hoyo en el fondo que sirviera de respiradero. Cubrían el interior con lajas planas de piedra que encontraban en el rio, luego encendían fuego dentro y cerraban la abertura de entrada para que el interior se calentara durante horas. Mientras el pan crecía reposando al sol. Cuando solo quedaban brazas limpiaban el interior y listo, introducían las hogazas de pan para que se hornearan.

Para los integrantes de la caravana no había nada más esperado en la estación de invierno que los días en que se comía la sopa de un día servida sobre pan de costra gruesa recién horneado, lo acompañaban con una cerveza que comenzaban a preparar desde el mismo día en que levantaban el campamento, según la mayoría la bebida podía ser de lo peor que podían haber bebido en sus vidas… sin embargo no perdían esperanza de que en esa ocasión estuviera mejor que en el año anterior. Era agradable reunirse alrededor de los fuegos, y comer y beber juntos.

Cerca del medio empezaron a hornear el pan y pronto un delicioso olor impregno la brisa que acompañaba el correr de las aguas del riachuelo. Nanoha descansaba en un lugar sombreado a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa, el trabajo había sido extenuante, aunque ya casi concluían con lo más pesado. Su padre y hermano se encargaban totalmente del horneado, Con una pala plana de madera introducían las hogazas, luego las volteaban usando la misma pala. Nanoha esperaba a que el pan enfriara para guardarlo en los cestos, pero en ese momento las primeras piezas aun no salían del horno; así que Nanoha podría tomarse unas horas para descansar.

—Parece que todo va bien… —Observó Momoko, la madre de Nanoha, que se acercaba portando otros dos cestos como los que Nanoha había llevado—. Ya estaba pensando que tendría que traerles algo para comer hasta acá.

La Mujer dejó los cestos al lado de la larga mesa de tablas, luego comprobó con la mirada el trabajo que su familia estaba realizando.

—No tardará mucho… por lo visto acabaremos temprano… hay otros que esperan usar el horno—respondió Shiro.

—¿Por qué no comemos aquí? Acabaremos de hornear pronto, pero pasaran varias horas antes que el pan enfrié —propuso Kyoya que se secaba con el antebrazo algunas gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente. Luego siguió cerciorándose que las tablas en la entrada del horno estuvieran sellándolo correctamente.

—Buena idea, así Nanoha no se quedará aquí sola esperando hasta poder guardar el pan —aprobó Shiro.

—Iré a avisar a Miyuki y Shinobu para que se nos unan, traeremos todo aquí…

—Yo voy —ofreció Nanoha cortando a Momoko—. ¿Quieres que traiga algo en especial?

Nanoha se levantó y ante la negativa de Momoko se puso en marcha rumbo al campamento, cuando andaba por la vereda serpenteante hacia la hondonada observo que ya no estaban las mujeres que lavaban un rato atrás, ya habrían terminado y ahora estaban en el campamento alistando todo para la tarde. Se preguntó si habría música… pronto concluyo que si iba a haber cerveza la música para bailar era imprescindible…

—¿¡Pero qué!? —exclamó cuando casi arrolla a una criatura que se había plantado en su paso—. ¿Quién eres? —pudo preguntar cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa

El niño o… niña, no podía adivinar su sexo, tenía el cabello enmarañado y sucio, la cara no dejaba ver los rasgos por tanta mugre y la ropa sucia y hecha girones, y para rematar tenía el ojo derecho cubierto por un parche. Lo único que podía ver claramente era el verde de su ojo derecho que la miraba fijamente con una expresión extraña.

—Vivio… Vivio… ¿Dónde te has metido? —oyó la voz de un hombre detrás de la maleza. Nanoha se puso en alerta, expectante, el hombre que llamaba parecía acercarse. Estaba segura que el desconocido no intentaría atacarla estando prácticamente en el campamento de la caravana, un grito de alerta y ese tipo quienquiera que fuera se llevaría una paliza… quizá ella misma podría disminuirlo si no estaba armado. Entonces apareció, se trataba de un hombre alto, delgado, portaba ropas verdes algo desgastadas; el cabello largo, rubio, sujeto en una coleta… y ojos verdes.

—Ho… hola —saludó el hombre apenas esbozando una sonrisa, al parecer lo sorprendió encontrarse con Nanoha.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Nanoha, colocándose entre el hombre y el niño, lo hizo como un acto reflejo, no supo porque sintió que le correspondía protegerlo.

—Yo… nosotros somos viajeros, vamos al oeste —respondió el hombre señalando al niño y llevándose una mano a la nuca —mi nombre es… Y… Yohn, si me llamo Yohn, y ella es Vivio.

Para Nanoha no pasó desapercibida la inseguridad en el sujeto, le parecía extraño que él no luciera tan andrajoso como la niña. Lentamente y sin darle la espalda se movió al costado de la niña y la miró fugazmente para no perder de vista al hombre. Era muy pequeña, tendría unos seis… quizá siete años.

—Vivio ¿vienes con este hombre? —quiso saber Nanoha

—Ella es hija mía… no habla —explicó Yohn ante la falta de respuesta de la niña—. Le gusta explorar y por eso paso todo el tiempo tras ella.

Nanoha sintió que le tiraban del vestido.

—¿Me das pan? —pidió la pequeña una vez que Nanoha había volteado a mirarla.

—Dijiste que no hablaba… —reclamó Nanoha —parece que lo hace y… muy bien.

—Quise decir que no habla con extraños… eso, que no habla con extraños… Anda Vivio dile a la señorita que soy tu padre.

—Él es mi padre —dijo la niña reclamando la atención de Nanoha— ¿Me vas a dar pan ahora?

Ante la afirmación de la niña, Nanoha se relajó un poco y se inclinó frente a ella para observarla mejor. El rostro de la pequeña estaba famélico y los labios resecos.

—Mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha… ¿Tienes hambre verdad? —Ante su pregunta la pequeña asintió enérgicamente y Nanoha le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria al hombre.

—Es un honor, Nanoha… No nos ha ido muy bien, nos asaltaron… de pura suerte seguimos vivos. Hace semanas que no tenemos un centavo… y tampoco soy bueno cazando, hemos sobrevivido gracias a la caridad de la buena gente que encontramos en el camino. —John se justificó… parecía sincero; sin embargo Nanoha no confiaba en alguien tan fácilmente.

—¿Me vas a dar pan? —volvió a insistir Vivio que seguía tirando del vestido de nanoha cada vez que dejaba de mirarla.

—Te daré pan y sopa después de bañarte —dijo Nanoha sonriendo haciendo un guiño.

La pequeña se tensó ante la mención del baño, evidentemente no le gustaba. Nanoha ni siquiera quiso adivinar desde cuando haría que Vivio no se lavaba siquiera la cara.

—Mira, —Nanoha señaló— allá arriba se está horneando un pan delicioso, aun no puedes comerlo porque hay que esperar que salga del horno y después a que enfrié, silo comes caliente te hará mal; pero en cuanto terminemos de bañarte estará listo… ahora, para que veas que no soy tan mala, te daré un poco de sopa… ¿estás de acuerdo?

Vivio frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz mostrando su descuerdo; sin embargo, se quedó evaluando la propuesta.

—Está bien; pero me darás una pieza grande completa… nada más para mí. —dijo Vivio haciendo un ademan extendiendo los brazos.

A Nanoha ese gesto le pareció divertido. Luego le ofreció la mano a Vivio para llevarla, la niña pensó un momento dudando en tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, entonces Nanoha se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

—Vivio, haces bien en desconfiar de los extraños —dijo Nanoha brindándole una sonrisa sincera, Vivio tenía toda su atención puesta en ella—. No pasa nada si no quieres tomar mi mano. Por ahora solo tenemos un trato, después… si tú lo quieres, quizá podamos ser a amigas.

Vivio asintió, tenía una expresión seria, pero también triste pensó Nanoha. Podía ver en sus ojos que había sufrido. Nanoha hubiera querido saber que había pasado en la vida Vivio. Miro a Yohn buscando en su rostro alguna respuesta… en el rostro reflexivo del hombre solo habían más preguntas.

Nanoha se percató que Vivio la esperaba, el gesto en su rostro era de impaciencia, recordó que la niña tenía hambre.

—¿Vamos? — Invitó, ambos asintieron.

Esta vez Vivio no dudo en seguirla. Camino al campamento Yohn le conto algunas cosas, que Vivio tenía ocho años, muy pequeña de tamaño para su edad, pensó Nanoha; además que llevaban días sin comer y que pudieron percibir el olor a comida y pan recién horneado desde muy lejos, fue cuando Vivio echó. El la siguió como pudo, pero le ayudó más el olor. Yohn no esperaba encontrar a la caravana acampando allí.

Cuando llegaron al campamento todos miraban con curiosidad a los invitados de Nanoha, ella explicó a unos cuantos que se trataba de viajeros y que les había ofrecido de comer. En la caravana siempre eran bienvenidos los visitantes, se les recibía con comida y bebida. Cuando explico que les prometió un plato con sopa, alguien quiso ir hasta la cañada con dos cuencos para traerles sopa de un día, como se trataba de visitantes no se las negaron. Cuando Nanoha pidió a una familia intercambiar algunas piezas de pan por un vestido para Vivio, se negaron a recibir nada e insistieron en obsequiar la prenda a la pequeña.

Nanoha esperaba que Yohn quisiera bañar a su hija, pero en cuanto todo estuvo listo él se apartó, entones Nanoha lo hizo, durante el baño Vivio permaneció tensa y con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados; Nanoha se cuidó de preguntar la razón del parche en el ojo izquierdo, probablemente no era un tema agradable para la niña. Poco a poco los rasgos de la pequeña comenzaron a descubrirse, el cabello era rubio y su piel clara, aunque algo quemada por el sol.

Más tarde cuando se reunieron todos para comer la sopa de un día, Nanoha mostró a Vivio la forma correcta de hacerlo: le dio una hogaza de pan redonda, luego le hizo hoyo al centro, extrajo el migajón poniéndolo a un lado de la escudilla y después hicieron fila para que les sirvieran la sopa en el pan.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo el ambiente se animó comenzaron a servir cerveza, tan mala como siempre, y la música comenzó a escucharse; se dejaron oír las carcajadas y cantos. Esa noche Nanoha no bailo, no cantó, ni bebió; se quedó apartada mirando a alguien que miraba a los demás con expresión seria, algo ausente… Vivio.

Yohn había pedido permiso a los líderes de la caravana para andar junto a ellos, en su trayecto hacia el oeste, cuando la caravana se dirigiera al sur se separarían; se lo concedieron con la condición de que colaborara en cualquier tarea durante su permanencia con ello.

Días después Nanoha supo el motivo de la tristeza de Vivio, se enteró por Yohn que la madre Vivio había muerto antes de iniciar el viaje. Poco a poco la niña se había vuelto más amistosa con ella, aunque seguía sin hablar mucho y solo respondía con monosílabos a lo que se le preguntaba. Un día cuando despertó se encontró con la niña durmiendo en su cama y abrazada a ella, ese acto la conmovió de una forma que no conocía, pero la hizo feliz sin saber explicárselo. Desde entonces y sin cuestionar nada Vivio durmió con ella. Cuando se pusieron en marcha Vivio andaba con ella cuando caminaba y subía al carromato con ella. Más de uno le decía que lo hacía excelente de Madre.

Un día, cuando acampaban en un prado, Nanoha no pudo zafarse de entrenar con Miyuki, pensaba que dejarían de insistir con eso después de anunciar su matrimonio; sin embargo, al parecer eso no cambiaba nada para su hermana.

—¿No pretenderás que por casarte ya no será necesario que sepas empuñar una espada?

—Pues siendo realistas… no veo para que la usaría… hasta los bandidos nos ignoran —dijo Nanoha con un toque de sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —cuestionó Miyuki con gravedad y Nanoha se encogió de hombros—. ¿Olvidas las razones por las rozones por las que las mujeres de las caravanas empezamos a empuñar armas?... no puedo creer que hayas olvidado que cuando nuestra gente fue expulsada los bandidos cayeron sobre ellos como buitres… y a la mujeres no solo las ultrajaban… después las abrían en canal para buscar entre sus tripas las joyas que pensaban que se habían tragado para esconderlas. Desde entonces debimos aprender a pelear… para defendernos.

Nanoha recordó las palabras de Hayate cuando dijo que mucha gente tenía joyas de los infieles, ella incluso. Se preguntó si sería verdad que la castaña tuviera joyas de su pueblo y la forma las habría obtenido su familia.

Luego, recordó que Vivio la estaba siguiendo, últimamente seguía a Nanoha para todos lados. Miró a la pequeña que estaba justo en medio de ella y su hermana, su único ojo miraba fijamente a ninguna parte y Nanoha pudo reconocer la furia en su rostro.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa —recomendó Nanoha a su hermana, luego se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo —Vivio, no hay porque temer ahora estamos a salvo…

Nanoha no sabía que decir… no conocía realmente la historia de Vivio, eso la desesperaba, temía preguntarle a la pequeña porque quizá le recordaría algo muy desagradable y sabía que muy probablemente Yohn no le contaría la verdad. Entonces Vivio la desconcertó más, la tomó por sorpresa y le quitó la espada que Miyuki le acababa de dar.

—Parece que alguien quiere aprender a blandir una espada —observó Miyuki—. Nanoha ¿Qué tal te va tener una discípula?... te falta por aprender, pero serás capaz de enseñarle lo básico.

A partir de ese día Nanoha comenzó a enseñar a Vivio bajo la supervisión de Miyuki. No lograban mucho avance porque la niña no tenía la fuerza suficiente… Nanoha pensaba que si lograba que aprendiera a sostener una pequeña daga sin cansarse sería un gran avance.

Un día en que Vivio había accedido a ir a jugar con los niños, Nanoha se encontró a John descansando sobre las raíces de un viejo roble, estaba solo y meditabundo.

—Deberías ser más precavido… —dijo Nanoha, luego se sentó a su lado, él la miró extrañado—. Para mi es obvio que Vivio no es tu hija —agregó—. No puedo negar que se parecen en el físico; pero el trato es como si solo fueran dos conocidos… los demás no tardarán en sospechar…

Yohn meditó las palabras de Nanoha.

—Yo… es como dices. —Yohn se frotó la cara como si quisiera quitarse algo muy pesado de ella—. Cuando la encontré estaba en el bosque al lado de su madre moribunda agonizante… antes de morir me hizo prometerle que llevaría a Vivio a Puesta Oeste con familiares de ella… dijo que corría un gran peligro si seguía en Marcaeste, que tenía que ocultarla. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar… hice la promesa. Luego sepulté a su madre… cubrí su ojo izquierdo… es color rojizo, los ojos de su madre eran iguales, uno rojo y el otro verde. Pensé que si la gente veía que teníamos el cabello y ojos del mismo color creerían que de verdad era hija mía… antes no hablaba, ni siquiera conmigo… cuando te encontramos fuer la primera vez que la escuché hablar.

Nanoha estaba sorprendida por la repentina confesión. Yohn emitió un largo suspiro, como liberándose de un gran peso.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a la autoridad?

—Yuuno… mi verdadero nombre es Yuuno.

—Yuuno ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? —Volvió a insistir Nanoha.

—La madre de Vivio insistió en que no lo hiciera… era precisamente de la autoridad de quien se ocultaban… me dijo que corría un gran peligro si la encontraban… Lo prometí y luego ella murió, una promesa hecha a alguien que murió debe cumplirse.

Yuuno parecía muy agotado, como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Nanoho lo miraba fijamente mientras en su cabeza trataba de comprender lo que el hombre acababa de confiarle.

—No diré nada… pero… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer para cumplir esa promesa?

—Si permanezco más tiempo con ustedes podría meterlos en un problema… las caravanas de uminaris deben permanecer al margen de los conflictos de cualquier país. Nadie puede enterarse que dieron refugio a unos fugitivos —explicó Yuuno un poco más tranquilo y con más aplomo—. Cuando lleguemos a Llanomedio ustedes seguirán al oeste, nosotros iremos al sur, he pensado que debemos viajar por mar… haremos menos tiempo… y si nos han estado siguiendo no sabrán que nuestro verdadero destino es Puesta Oeste.

—Te ayudaré… no es mucho pero voy a darte todo mi dinero, con eso puedes conseguir los pasajes en barco hasta algún puerto de Puesta Oeste —ofreció Nanoha—... Admiro lo que estás haciendo.

—Ojalá fuera el más adecuado para esto, pero no cesaré de intentarlo —prometió Yuuno.

Faltaban pocos días de camino para llegar a Llano medio, Nanoha sabía que el momento de despedirse de Vivio y Yuuno estaba muy próximo, se sintió embargada por un sentimiento de tristeza. Le preocupaba el destino de Vivio, pero que podía hacer además de la oferta que ya había hecho a Yuuno.

-xXx-

Era una noche sin luna, la oscuridad cobijaba todo el paisaje, algunas luciérnagas emitían un rebelde, aunque fugaz destello… las ilusas querían imitar a las estrellas, fracasaban totalmente, pero había que reconocerles que no dejaban de intentarlo. Para Fate y sus acompañantes había sido agradable dejar el clima helado de Vallenorte y Marcaeste… en estos lares el invierno era más bondadoso, podían acampar a descubierto y ahorrar el tiempo que gastaban en montar tiendas.

Fate buscó un lugar apartado, portaba en su mano derecha el fuete. La noche era tan oscura, que bastaban unos cuantos pasos para ocultarse de los demás, pero Fate fue más allá, hasta el cobijo de un soto de encinas. Se postró de rodillas, encogió los brazos, unió las manos con los dedos entrelazados dejándolas sobre el pecho y recitó una oración en voz baja. Una vez que concluyó desató el cordón del habito, después hizo lo propio con la camisa que llevaba abajo, descubrió su espalda; aguardó un momento para meditar.

Había pasado días complicados. Estaba tras un desertor que parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, pero estaba convencida que encontrarlo era cuestión de tiempo. Llevaba casi mes y medio moviéndose por todo el este del continente, y había estado dos meses en el norte, eso la desesperaba… A veces, cuando pasaba tanto tiempo fuera con Teana como su compañía más cercana, venían a ella ciertos pensamientos inspirados por las amenazas hechas por Teana cuando la conoció. Esta vez esos pensamientos estaban acompañados de un deseo desesperado por tocar su intimidad, se sentía tan frustrada que sucumbió cuando por la mañana se aseaba en un arroyo. No era que deseara el contacto de la cobriza… era que no podía evitar recordar sus propuestas lo que la ponía así.

Había pecado gravemente… sentía tanta vergüenza por sus pensamientos y su proceder que solo había una forma de limpiar su alma… y su cuerpo.

Fate aspiró profundamente, aseguró el fuete arremetió pasándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo y asestando en la espalda un fuerte golpe. En su mente repetía las palabras de su madre una y otra vez "debemos someter la voluntad de la carne". Inhalo profundamente volvió a asegurar el látigo y asesto un golpe más, pasando el brazo sobre su hombro derecho, con el impacto se estremeció de dolor… Comenzaba a funcionar, pronto esa sensación, ese intenso dolor sería lo único que ocuparía su cuerpo… y su mente.

Los siguientes días Fate se sentía más centrada en su misión, todo lo hecho anteriormente no había en vano, por lo menos ahora tenía un área delimitada, aunque grande, donde estaba segura que podía estar el desertor. Ojalá y tuviera más información, no sabía qué era lo que hacía a este desertor tan importante, regularmente la iglesia solo se ocupaba de los que ocasionaban problemas; los que desaparecían sin más los ignoraba… Fate estaba segura que la clave estaba en quien lo acompañaba. Shari había logrado obtener toda la información con la que contaba la iglesia del desertor, pero de su acompañante no conocían ni el nombre.

Después de que Fate y su grupo se internaron furtivamente en Marcaeste logró averiguar que el desertor huyó en dirección al oeste, después al sur… Era poco probable que después fuera al este, Fate estaba segura que no buscaría ir hacia las montañas… solo quedaba ir al sur y al oeste. Aunque era muy cuidadoso de no pasar por pueblos y no andar por caminos principales para no dejar rastro, aun así tenían que alimentarse. Fate se había centrado en las quejas de algunos granjeros acerca de que sus raciones habían sido robadas y también algunos viajeros les dieron referencias de haber visto a alguien parecido por este o tal lugar. Tres días antes Fate pensó que la fortuna había vuelto a estar de su lado, hacía tiempo que no encontraban rastro alguno, ni pasado ni reciente… como si hubieran desaparecido. Entonces en un templo uno de los fieles les contó que había visto a algunos viajeros, nadie parecido a los que buscaban, y que también se había encontrado con una caravana.

Fate averiguó los itinerarios de las caravanas que se movían por el sur del continente, había una en el oeste, viajando de norte a sur, y otra que viajaba del este al centro, venían de Bajoeste. Al parecer ambas caravanas se encontrarían en el pleno de la primavera en algún lugar al sur de Tierra jardín. Era una fortuna que tanto el gobierno como la iglesia estuvieran bien enterados del itinerario de viaje de las caravanas. El objetivo de Fate era la caravana que se movía de este a oeste… Y Después de tres días de viajar sin descanso por fin los tenía a la vista.

Fate se acercó galopando lentamente a la planicie donde se habían levantado las tiendas, su contacto con los infieles de las caravanas se limitaba a saludar con un gesto con la mano cada vez que se cruzaban, esta sería la primera vez que hablaría directamente con ellos. Los infieles no podían interferir con los asuntos de gobierno o de la iglesia… si sabían algo tenían que informárselo. En el mejor de los casos el desertor podría encontrase con ellos. Fate instruyó a Vice y los demás a que vigilaran desde zonas altas por si alguien como los que buscaban intentaba huir mientras ella y Teana hablaban con los líderes de la caravana.

Avanzó un poco por entre las tiendas, solo hasta donde le fue posible, no quería descabalgar por si tenía que moverse de prisa.

—¡Que la voluntad de Dios nos brinde un buen día a todos —saludó Fate con tono alto, quería ser escuchada por todos!

La mayoría parecían desconcertados ante la inesperada visita de unas monjas de habito negro montadas en caballos finos.

—¡Buen día! —al fin respondió un hombre mayor que se abría paso entre la gente que empezaba a congregarse frente a las visitantes.

—Nos disculpamos por irrumpir de esta manera… necesitamos de su ayuda —informó la rubia—. Buscamos a un hombre… Es alto, rubio, ojos verdes, no más de treinta años… lleva con él a una pequeña de ocho, rubia, tiene un ojo verde y el otro rojo... quizá esté haciendo pasar a la niña por niño… o a lo mejor encontró una forma de cubrir sus ojos o su cabello… ¿Nadie vio nada?

La gente frente a ella guardó silencio, sin embargo se miraban unos a otros expectantes. "Vieron algo" pensó Fate, tenía la certeza que el desertor anduvo con la caravana. Si hablaban era más fácil, si no… de todos modos lo encontraría solo tenía que conseguir ayuda del gobierno de Bajo este para registrarlos, si ya no estaba con ellos buscaría en los lugares donde pudo haberlos abandonado… Fate sabía que estaba cerca. La caravana se metería en un serio problema si elegían no colaborar.

—Eminencia, nos puede decir ¿por qué interesa a la iglesia ese hombre? —preguntó el mismo hombre, el único que había respondido a su saludo.

—Se trata de un monje desertor, su nombre es Yuuno, Yuuno Scrya; seguramente está usando otro, uno falso… estaba a cargo de una tarea en el este. Hace más de dos meses abandonó sus deberes y secuestró a la niña. La niña es huérfana su custodia pertenece a la iglesia y también la del hombre que la secuestró.

Un murmullo corrió entre los congregados, intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en que estaba bien informar a las monjas frente a ellos. Fate miró que varios hombres mayores se reunieron al centro intercambiaron palabras en voz muy baja. Fate esperó pacientemente.

—Ciertamente vimos a un hombre rubio acompañado de una niña, la presentó como su hija… no tenemos la certeza de que sea quien busca, eminencia —dijo un hombre de cabello negro que estaba al centro con los demás, debían ser los líderes de la caravana.

—¿Saben dónde se encuentran ahora? —preguntó Fate.

—Les brindamos nuestra hospitalidad, como lo hemos hecho con más viajeros. Nos acompañaron durante casi cuatro semanas; pero partieron por su cuenta hará unos cinco días… Ya no están entre nosotros, eminencia —remarcó el hombre.

Fate lamento no haber considerado las caravanas desde antes… una semana antes y Scrya ya hubiera estado en sus manos.

—¿Comentó con alguien a donde se dirigían? ¿Alguien vio que rumbo tomaron? —Preguntó Fate recorriendo con la mirada a todos —. Al norte… tal vez al sur —sugirió para animarlos a contestar.

—Yo hablé con el hombre justo antes que partiera—dijo una mujer de unos veinte, cabello cobrizo y ojos azules; que miraba a Fate directamente y sin rastro de duda en su voz.

* * *

N/A: ... bueno este apenas el segundo encuentro, y prometo que en adelante los encuentros entre la heroínas serán más continuos.

Nuevamente gracias por leer y como siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios, dudad o sugerencias (no discrimino)

Saludos


End file.
